A cat's game
by yonakaneko
Summary: Those idiots. They just have to drag me for a walk and now we're here. How on the earth could we go back? And why they want me to eat that fruit? But if we are here, I want to change the plot. They won't cry above those graves. *suck at summaries* Rated might be change! (Not only the Whitebeard pirates will appear.) Marco x OC
1. It was just a walk,hm?

**Hy guys~! So I thought that I begin to write a story. I hope you'll enjoy it and I really appreciate every suggest/idea. English isn't my common language, so if there is any mistake, please forgive me^^ I don't own One Piece, just my OCs.**

* * *

„You know I hate you, right?" I hissed at my two brothers.

„But Cat~" sniveled Lucas and Matt, my „lovely" twin brothers.

„What was the damn reason that we have to go to the forest, hm? Why on the earth did you need to go for a walk? Now we stuck in here!"

„Yeah, but it's great! We are in the One Piece!" exclaimed Lucas.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_„Cat! We want to go for a walk and you're coming with us" stepped into my room Lucas._

_„Why?" I groaned._

_„'Cause you are too lazy! I know you ended your training for the week, so you are coming" demanded Lucas._

_„Fine, fine, I'll change and we meet down" I sighed and got up from the bed._

_I picked up a blue tank top, my favourite farmer short and my blue converse. When I looked in the mirror, a familiar picture welcomed: my wavy, brown hair reached my mid-back, my sky blue eyes stared back at me, on my face at that time laid a little lazy attitude, but usually I wore a little smile. My body wasn't too thin, 'cause I liked to eat and of course sweet things was my favourites. I had nice curves, but I didn't care how other people looked at me._

_„Are you ready or you need 3 more hours?" yelled Matt._

_„I am coming!Geez, impatient."_

_„ summer will turn into winter when we waiting for you" complained Matt._

_„I am a woman. I need time" i grinned at him, but he just rolled his eyes._

_Lucas and Matt were my twin brothers. They were 8 years older than me and nobody could tell the difference between them, just me. They had short, spiky brown hair and brown eyes, but Lucas' eyes were a little lighter than Matt's.  
They were overprotective, because whenever I told them, that I liked a boy, the next day, he didn't even look at me. It was irritating; I was 21 for God's sake! But I loved them nonetheless._

_„So, could we go?" I asked them._

_„Sure!" they grinned and we have begun to walk towards the mountain._

_„So, tomorrow we could see the new episode" said Lucas._

_„Of course we will see it! I can't wait it! God, Law has been just so handsome…" I sighed and a picture about him came to my mind._

_„Hey, I thought you were totally fallen into that Marco" raised an eyebrow at me Matt. „At least that tattoo show it." _

_„You know very well, it's not like that. More like I respect his values and the things he does for his family. I'd do the same for mine."_

_„You're so sweet!" they hugged me._

_„G-guys… can't breath!"_

_After that we continued our journey and we reached the forest. I loved the nature, I learned it he university to be an environmental specialist, so I could protect the laughed a lot and bickered a little, but suddenly I couldn't find Lucas._

_„Matt! Where is Lucas?"_

_„Dunno. He might just wonder around, no big deal." he shrugged, but a weird feeling flew through my mind._

_ „We need to find him!Lucas!Lucas, where are you?" I screamed through the forest._

_My nervousness stuck with Matt as well and we have begun to search after our brother._

_„Guys! Hey! I found something!"_

_When we heard his voice we immediately rushed over and find him standing on the brink of a hole._

_„What the hell, Lucas! I was worried!" scolded him._

_„Yeah, sorry, anyway! What could it be?" pointed to the hole._

_„I don't care. It's weird, we can't see its bottom. Normally we can see it, 'cause I don't think anyone like to dig a hole in a forest."_

_„You might be right, but I want to know how deep it is." Lucan toke a rock and tossed into the listened but we didn't hear anything._

_„Okay, now I agree with Cat. It's just weird" scowled Matt._

_„C'mon mate, it's exciting!" grinned Lucas and before I could protest, they grabbed my wrists and jumped into the hole…_

When we landed the first thing which reached me was the strong sunshine which burnt through my lids.

„What the…" I begun, but when I saw my brothers, I just gawked at them.

„I know we look good, but incest is penal, Cat" grinned Matt.

„M-not that, asshole! You… you are… You look like an Anime character!"I screamed.

I saw them looking at each other, then me.

„You too."

„WHAT?"I screamed once more and when I looked down,character!"I screamed.

I saw them looking at each other, then me.

„You too."

„WHAT?"I screamed once more and when I looked down, they were right.

**I just turned into 2D.**

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. I know it might be boring, but I swear it'll be good!I would like some review ^^ *give you cookies***


	2. Get a job!

**Hy~! So there is the next chapter! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

„So, what should we do?"I asked my brothers after my hissy.

Hey, don't blame me! Okay, it is cool in the One Piece, but believe me, first you just freak out.

„I don't know. Maybe we should join some crew?" raised the question Lucas.

„Maybe not. First, we should explore this island and get some information. There are marine ships, I am sure if there any pirates, each one should lurk. Except if you're the one's from a Yonko's crew. Then you're a badass and you could walk everywhere while you are singing" chuckled Matt.

„Matt won my vote" I nodded. „ I am not sure, but we should get weapons." „My sister won't touch any dangerous object!" insisted Lucan.

Yeah, he was more overprotective and dramatic than Matt.

„You seriously said that?" I gawked at him."Lucas; you know well, at home I used to train with two katanas. And now, when I need my knowledge, you say that. I can't believe you!"

„Okay, stop this. Cat is right, we need weapons, so we could protect ourselves. We all know very well, that people in this world, not very kind." cleared Matt.

„But we don't have money" I threw in. „We have to work."

„Well, that's settled" nodded my brothers.

We have begun to walk further into the island. In the first 15 minutes we didn't see anything but forest. After that noises reached our ears, so we knew that we went in the right direction. When we stepped out from the forest a little town came into our view. Older ladies stood behind the stalls and offered their ware. It was like at home when we went to the market. The people around us didn't pay attention our presence. Fortunately our clothes weren't different from that world, so we didn't have to worry about that.

„I see a bar there" pointed to the left Matt. „Maybe we should try it."

„Sure, why not?"

When we stepped into the bar, there wasn't anybody, just an old man behind the counter. I guessed he was in his 50's. On his face there were a lot of wrinkles, his eyes were deep brown. His white hair was tied up behind his neck and a pile of cigarette hung in his mouth.

„What do you want? Don't you see that I am close?" asked the man grumpily.

„Sorry for the bother but we just wanted to ask, if you may give us some job?" spoke up Matt.

„And why should I do that?"

„'Cause you are old?" I tilted my head to the side. „We need a job and if I look around, I could see a cleanup would do wonders with this place."

„You just insulted my bar, brat?"

„Yep and don't call me brat, old man."

„Cat, I don't think you should say that" sighed Lucas.

„But why? It's true" I shrugged.

„You came here, asked for a job and insulted me? You have guts" said the old man.

„I think we should go somewhere else. You just ruin our chance" scowled Lucas.

„He begun this!" I protected myself.

„Who the hell said that I wouldn't give a job?" we stopped in our tracks when we heard that. „Like I said, you have guts and in this job it is necessary. Answer that, brats: What about the marines?"

„I am sure there are marines, who are truly marines, but I don't like them, it's not even a question for me" I scoffed.

„I agree" seconded Matt.

„Well, I am kind of like them, but honestly, pirates are more awesome" grinned Lucas and we treated him whit a rude look. „Hey, I said pirates are better!"

„So you are on the pirates side, huh? Let's see what could you do with the place. After all the Missy there, doesn't like the dirt" smirked the bartender.

„Hey, don't put the blame on me!" I yelled at him.

„You have 3 hours, after that, we open the place. And a warning: There are only pirates in here" and with that he walked up to the stairs.

„Cat, you suck. You are a woman, you should do the cleaning" said Matt.

„What the-? You damn asshole!" I hit him on the head. „Don't ever say that or I see to not be able to make kids, am I clear?"

„Ow, okay! God! Just begin the damn thing!" sulked Matt, while Lucas laughed at us.

We grabbed some cleaning product and begun to clean up. You saw dirty places, right? Multiply it by 20. That was the level of the dirt in that bar. We have to put our cloth in front of our mouth for God's sake! And I don't even speak about the glasses. Let's just say, after our cleaning, the pirates should put their hand together and say a prayer to us.

„Are you ready?" came down the old man after 3 hours.

We couldn't even speak, just lay on he top of 3 tables.

„Get your asses up! We are open!" screamed at us. „ What the hell is your names, anyway?" the perfect moment to ask.

„Matt Wild."

„Lucas Wild."

„Cathleen Wild." we groaned.

„I am Zane. If any pirates make trouble, kick their asses. You, girly should prepare for any sexual assault" transmitted Zane.

„THEY WON'T TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER!" yelled Lucas jumping up from the table.

„I agree with him. We just break their arms, legs, maybe even their spine" nodded Matt.

„I am not a baby! I can protect myself!" they ignored me and Zane opened the door.

* * *

I don't know which was the more backbreaking: the cleaning or to deal with the drunkard bastards? Zane was right, working in a bar as a girl meant, that you have to deal with perverts, though after some „head-into-the-table" movement, they learnt that I am not some little chick. Matt and Lucas do it well. They were boys so the pirates toke up with them easily. Damn them.

„You did it fine. You got the job" smirked Zane.

„And you just say it now?! If we wouldn't do it fine, then you'd just got a free cleaning?!" psyched out Lucas.

„After all, I had to see you while you were working" explained.

„I guess he is right. Calm down bro" I sighed. „ Can we get a room, please?" I asked Zane.

„Yeah. Go up and in the end of the gallery, there are two rooms, opposite to each other. YOu got those. Be here tomorrow and we discuss the details further" said Zane and disappeared into the kitchen.

„I say we should go upstairs. I am tired as hell" I suggested and my brothers agreed with me.

„We share a room, so you could have the other sis' " smiled at me my twins.

„Thank you boys" I hugged them.

„Close your door and if something wrong, you know you can come to us" said Matt.

„Of course" I nodded and went to the room.

It was a great room, at least for me. A queen sized bed, beside that there was a night-table with a lamp on it. On the right side of the room was a window; on the left there was a wardrobe and a door, which –I suspected- was the bathroom and in the corner there was a table with a chair. I locked the door and headed to the bathroom. It was a common type: white tile, a tub, a shower-bath, a toilet, a mirror, etc. Immediately after I saw the shower, I took off my clothes and stepped under it. The warm water made magic with my body. I sighed and enjoyed that little heaven. After about 15 minutes I put back my underwear and crawled under the blanket. I was tired, but my mind worked on its own.

„_What should we do after that? What time is it in the anime? Is Ace and Whitebeard alive? Maybe Thatch as well? What if…"_ like a bolt form the blue came the idea.

„I have to figure out the time. I need wanted posters. They won't suffer."

* * *

**It might be a boring chapter too, but I don't want to skipping immediately to the meeting. They have to work ;)**

**I want to thank to ****Kuroshi-Kayane, ocmaker317, Greawenn**** and ****Suki Miko**** for following and to ****KonekoNoRenkinjutsushi**** for favoring the story. It means a lot for me, thank you guys! You are great!**


	3. Big, bad wolf

**Cat: Why didn't you write until now?**

**Me:*hide behind the couch* I can explain!**

**Cat: I wait...**

**Me: I had to finish my lab report! **

**Cat: What about yesterday?**

**Me: I came home! It's a 4 hours long bus trip! It's soooooo long~!**

**Cat: Don't care. Next time, be faster!**

**Me: Hai, ma'am! **

* * *

**Greawenn, I want to thank you for your review and I write the end for you! ^^ Guess who is it? :)  
**

* * *

„Cat~!"

„Mmmmmmmm…Just five more minutes" I groaned.

„Marco came into the bar."

„What?When?Where?" I set up immediately, then I realized that they lied. „Ah, boys! Why?" I whined.

„You know why" sighed Matt.

„So, I assume it wasn't a dream."

„Nope, we arrived in this world and got a job" summarized our yesterday Lucas.

„Great. Wait…what are you doing in my room? I locked the door!"

„Oh, please!"whisked Lucas. „A locked door can't stop us" smirked.

Great, it developed, that my brothers could work as thieves.

„Anyway,we are here, 'cause yesterday we realized, we have our phones" and took out their phones.

I grabbed my shorts and took out mine.

„Do you think…maybe?" I asked hopefully.

„Sorry sis', no. We already tried. It doesn't work" put an arm around me Lucas.

„But at least we can listen some music" I smiled at them weakly. „Maybe, mom…"

„Don't!" snapped at me Matt.

„But…"

„You know it well, she doesn't care. Why do you think she would send for us? I bet she was happy when we didn't arrived home" growled Matt.

„I know, I just-"

„We know, sis', we know" said Lucas.

We didn't like speak about our family, it caused pain for us.

„Zane told us to go down, we have to discuss the job more" stood up Matt and went out from the room.

„Hey, it's okay" stroked my hair Lucas. „It's hard for Matt too, he just wants the best for us."

„I know, but it's not solved the problem, if we don't speak about it" I narrowed my eyes.

„Dress up and come down" he gave me a kiss on the top of my head and went out too.

I quickly put my clothes on my body and after a few minutes I was sitting on a chair with the 3 men.

„Finally. I decided to give you a job. You got your rooms as well and you'll get paid and food, but you are responsible for yourselves. If something happens to you, it's your problem. Don't pick fights with the pirates or cause any damage in my bar. Am I clear?" Zane was scary.

While he was speaking, he looked frightening. Honestly, I was afraid of him. His eyes lit up dangerously and held punishment if we'd break the rules. Repeatedly we nodded our heads to show, we understood.

„Great. Now, go around the town and do whatever wants" with that, he changed back to his original self and went behind the counter.

„He is one freakin' monster" I whispered to my brothers and a glass hit my head. „Hey!That hurts old man!" I yelled.

„Shut up hearing is perfect" growled Zane.

„At least you could use your ears" smirked Lucas, but he quickly ducked from a flying chair.

„USELESS SHITS! YOU'LL CLEAN THE ENTIRE HOUSE!"

* * *

We learnt, that Zane was a grump, but honest old man. I liked him like a grandpa. I enjoyed when my brothers pulled a prank on him and on those days I didn't have to work. We earned money, but didn't find enough good weapons for us, though the Marines avoided our bar. A lot of pirates came to drink and some of them took a room to sleep in an inn, not on a ship. For me, the past one and a half month was sometimes hard. Only be with man, it was awful! I wanted another girl to speak, but not many pirates are girls,so I have to deal with the morons.

„Hey! Today my old friends will come here and I want you to serv them. Better then the other shit-heads!" yelled at us one day. Did I mention I liked his language?

„And who are those guests?" asked Matt.

„You will see" smirked the man.

„It's not fair! I want to know! Maybe a beautiful angel is one of them" dreamed Lucas. Oh yeah, maybe his perverse side came out. I thought he and Sanji would be good friends.

„Pervert" I muttered.

„Seconded" nodded Matt.

„Who do you call perv?" snapped Lucas.

„Nobody!" we said in unison.

„Yeah" he snorted. „If I am a pervert, what are you, Cat?" asked Lucas.

„What do you mean?" I frowned.

„Well, if I remember correctly, you want to have sex like being pushed to a wall and your hands above you…" I slapped my hand on his mouth and I felt my face heat up.

„SHUT UP!" I yelled.

„So you are a perv too" nodded Matt.

„Why are you so calm about that? At home you guys just scared off the boy who I liked!"

„It will be the same in here" they said and I facepalmed.

„I can't believe you are 29 years old" I sighed. „Anyway, I'll go out for a walk. Alone" I pointed at them.

„Be careful" called Matt and with that I took my way to the forest.

Like I mentioned earlier, I learnt as an environmental specialist, because I cared about the nature. It was something which should we protect, not destroy. I imagined to work in a National Park, but my chances for it in that situation were 0.

While I was in the bar, on the first week I tracked down that not only Ace, but Thatch were alive as well. It made me so happy, because I wanted to help them so badly, but I didn't know where to begin.

I walked around the forest, listened the noises. It helped me clear my mind and think forward. A lot of plan appeared in my head, but none of it was good enough. Hell, we didn't even meet them, how on the earth could we helped them? It was hard, maybe I should talk about it with my brothers; they liked the Whitebeard pirates too.

While I was thinking, I didn't see where I was going, but a loud growl pulled me out from the clouds. I lifted my eyes from the ground and my nearly stopped. It was a wolf. A_ big_, grey wolf with _huge_ teeth and it snarled at me.

„Oh, shit" I muttered nervously.

I was afraid. Before me was a freaking wolf! And he looked hungry. Slowly, I stepped back, but another growl stopped me. My blood froze and I begun to sweat. I didn't know what should I do. Scream? Run? Let it eat me? Die while it tore me apart? I chose the most stupid: run.

I whirled around and begun to run like a crazy. I screamed and panicked. If only I had my katanas, the wolf wouldn't even have a chance, but I was with bare hands which wasn't good. I admit, my life peeled before my eyes. For my luck I slipped through a tree and fall on my face. As quick as thought I turned around and the wolf stood in front of me. Saliva dripped from its mouth and slowly, it walked towards me. My eyes widened and a fanged paw came into my vision. I closed my eyes quickly and waited for the the end, but it never came. I only felt a sharp pain in my right eye and when I tried, I couldn't open it, so I opened my left and from what I saw I begun to lost conscious.

„Oi, oi, what a bad wolf, yoi" was the last I heard.

* * *

**Guys, I know my english isn't the best...hell, it's far from good, but I swear, I try! I didn't try speak or write in english for 2 years! It's a big skip for me. I am so sorry *bows***

**But. I LOVE YOU GUYS! You are amazing! T****ʌT You made me happy! So many following and favoring!  
**

**Thanks for following and favoring to CallmeEvee, Stormywolf12, Pteronophobia, Flower power.u know u lik it, Krystal 'Demon' Sanate. **

**Specially thanks to Greawenn and CallmeEevee for reviewing :)**

**And I take CallmeEevee's advice and begin to searching for an English-proficient beta-reader! If someone like to take the position, please write a PM!^^**


	4. Be careful wih the fruit salad

**Me:Yay! I wrote a new chapter :3 **

**Cat: Just in time.**

**Me: Hey! I know you melted into Marco, but could you just restrain yourself?**

**Cat: W-WHAT? *blushing heavily* I am not 'melted into' the blue bird!**

**Me: Of course not~**

**Cat: I AM NOT!**

**Marco: What's the topic, yoi?**

**Me: Ah, Marco! I am glad you are here! Cat is feeling a little lonely. *evil laugh***

**Marco: Oh? I don't want that, yoi.*smirk*put an arm around her and pull her close***

**Cat: S-stupid writer and bird...**

**Me: Marco, would you be so kind?**

**Marco: Of course! Yonakaneko doesn't own One Piece, just her own characters, yoi.**

* * *

**Review answers below the story!**

* * *

When I woke up, my right eye was in throbbing pain. I wanted to touch it, but instead of my skin, I felt strips. I have begun to panic: What happened to me? Where is the wolf? How…?

I jumped out from the bed and run down to the bar.

„Matt! Lucas! What happened? Where…" I couldn't finish my speech, 'cause two bodies pressed into me.

„You stupid! 'I go for a walk .' Are you serious? We left you alone and you got attacked by a wolf! Now where is your nature love?" screamed into my ear Lucas.

„You want to make me deaf?!"

„Cat, we worried. We nearly took down Marco's head when he walked in with your body" explained Matt, much calmer, than his twin.

„Took Mar- Wait. WHAT? Marco? That Marco? The burning bird with blue flames? That Marco? Marco the phoenix Marco? The badass Marco?" I gasped.

„Well, yeah. That would be me, yoi" I heard a chuckle behind me.

I turned around and my chin dropped. All of the Whitebeard commanders were there and they looked at me with a big grin.

„Holy….shit…" I whispered.

„I think she might be afraid of us" said Jozu.

„Aaaaaand here it comes" rubbed his temple Matt, while Lucas chuckled.

„HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THEY'RE THE COMMANDERS! OM MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE!" I screamed, much to the pirates surprise. „You are sooooo awesome! God! It's… It's… kyaaaaaa! I can't find the right words! Haruta! Oh my God! Finally! Another woman! It's…" I wanted to continue, but then I remembered, we were from another world, so I mentally slapped myself and forced my fangirlism to calm down. „ I mean… khm… Hy, nice to meet you" I smiled sweetly.

„It won't work anymore sis', you just freaked them out."

„Did she just said, kya?" asked Ace.

„Yeah. Got a problem with it?" I shot back the question.

„Said the girl with the 'Cat' nickname" smirked.

„Said that the freckled cowboy" at that, all of them were laughing.

„Nice, girly!" grinned Vista.

„I try" then I saw Ace's face. „Sorry, it just came out. My name is Cathleen Wild, by the way, but call me Cat" I offered my hand and he took it.

„Portgas D. Ace and no problem" smiled at me.

„Thanks" then I turned to Marco and tried not to die in nosebleed. He was just, wow. Tall and blond and that lazy look on his face made my blood boil. Not to mention his well-built chest and his packs. Purr. „You saved me?" I tilted my head.

„Yes, that wolf's paw was way too close to your eye, yoi." keep calm,Cat. Keep calm.

„Thank you for saving me. I own you one."

„That's nothing" he shook his head.

„The wolf is okay?" I asked.

„What?"

„The wolf. You didn't hurt it, did you? Oh, God, I have to see it! What if you did something with it?" I begun to panic again.

„You fucking worrying after that damn wolf?" snapped Matt.

„Hey! It's a living creature! The wolves are awesome! They are predators! I like them!"

„Your so protected wolf wanted to eat you!"

„And? It must be hungry! I so understand!"

„You could have died!" screamed at me Matt.

„I'd rather die by a wolf than by a marine's hands!" I huffed.

„You are stupid" sighed my brother.

„Tell me something new. So, I go and see the wolf" I nodded at them and begun to walk to the door.

„Someone please stop her" asked Lucas.

Right before I'd reach the door, I felt my right wrist has been grabbed.

„Hey!"

„Sorry Cat-chan, you need to heal" said Thatch. His hair was so funny, I almost couldn't hold my laughter.

„I want to go!"

„No."

„Yes."

„No."

„YES!"

„Sorry Cat, yoi" after a sharp pain at the back of my neck, I blacked out once more.

* * *

I heard some talking in my sleep, which freaked me out.

_„She might be won't be able to see."_

_„Her chances…"_

_„We have to find one…"_

_„I don't want to something to hurt her anymore…"_

_„We need to protect her…"_

* * *

I didn't know how long I was out. I felt myself relax and it was a great feeling. My head shot up after my door opened.

„You're up, sis'?" stepped into my room Lucas.

„Yeah. How long had I been out?" I asked.

„2 days."

„Wow" I was surprised, I had to be tired. I looked at my brother and I knew, something was wrong. He seemed worried, nervous and guilty. I wanted to ask him, but my right eye begun to itch and the realization hit me. „What is with my eye?"

„Cat…"

„What is with it?" my voice was shaking.

„That wolf…its paw reached your right eye. It bled heavily! When we got the doctor, he said,there is chance that you won't be able to see with that eye."

My breath was heavy, panic found me again. Half blind? Oh, right…I heard something like that in my sleep.

„What are my chances?"

„Cat…"

„I asked something. What are my chances?" I hissed.

„55 % that you won't be able to see."

„55 %, huh?"

„Are you sad, that you will lose an eye?" I heard Zane's strong voice and he stepped into the room too. „And what? You'll cry your other eye out? It's just one eye. You would be happier if that damn wolf'd tore off your arm? Your leg? You could die out there girl."

I didn't say anything. I didn't care. The news was shocking, I just wanted to be alone. I had to deal with that I could lose my eye…

* * *

I didn't eat, didn't speak, just stared through the window. Even some of the commanders came to me, but it didn't affect me. I needed time and my brothers knew this well. After about 3 days –I guessed – I decided, that it could be worse. Zoro will lose his eye too; so if he could live with it, why couldn't I? I found a new confidence: if I'll lose my eye, I just had to be stronger, to protect those who I love.

The warm shower cleared my head much more and I felt my usual cheerful mode came back. When I went down to the bar, the commanders were still there and my brothers spoke with them, while Zane was silent, but I could tell, he was enjoying himself.

„Ah, Cat-chan!" greeted me Thatch and every head turned into my direction.

„Sis'?" Lucas and Matt eyed me carefully.

„Well…it's almost time to open the bar and you two just being lazy? I am ashamed of you" I chuckled and my brothers tackled me with a hug.

„Stupid!"

„I love you too" I answered sarcastically.

„You okay girly?" that was Zane.

„Something might be wrong with my hearing too. I heard distress in your question" I beamed.

„STUPID BRAT!" yelled at me the old man.

„Yeah, yeah, love you as well" I smirked, while he went back to his grumpy self.

„You okay, yoi?" spoke up Marco.

„You" I pointed at him, my eyes narrowed. „You, Mr. lost all of my hope in you."

„Why?"

„Why? God! You blacked me out and you asked why? Something might be wrong with you" I shook my head.

„We asked him" said my brothers.

Before I could say something, my stomach grumbled and my face heated up.

„Hehe, sorry" I scratched my neck.

„We hoped, that you'll come down soon, so we made it for you" Matt brought me to a table and put down in front of me a dose of fruit salad.

„Thank you!" I really loved fruit salad. The taste of the fruits mix was delicious, but at that time when I took the first bite, my mouth filled with something horrible. I couldn't tell how awful was it. It was bitter, but at the same time slimy and lean. „What the hell was that?" I asked after I swallowed it with force.

„Sorry, we might put into something" grinned Matt and Lucas.

„What did you two?" asked suspiciously Zane as well.

„This could be the taste what the Devil fruit-users tasted" I said with disgust then I froze in my place. „You two didn't…"

* * *

**And I close this chapter here :D  
**

**I am so happy because of you! You gave me reviews! *sniff* Thank you so much! Thanks for following and favoring to emi00!**

**Answers:**

**CallmeEevee: You're damn right :D He is the one and only Marco! ^^**

**Greawenn: I know it wasn't so hard with the 'yoi' but I couldn't miss it. He's just more badass with it :D I totally agree with you ^^ He is one my favourite too :D The future chapters will contain something interesting fact which common both in Cat and me :) You are very welcome ^^ I am glad, you like the story and I hope you found this enjoyable as well ;)**

**ichigo1508: I am happy that this story caught your interest and I hope I can live up to your expectations :)**


	5. Lost in thoughts

**Lucas: Why did you make us the bad guy?**

**Me: I didn't. You guys made it on your own.**

**Matt: She is right. Cat needs that Devil Fruit.**

**Me: See?**

**Lucas: Okay. *sulking* But in the next chapter make this up!**

**Me: Okay~! Now would you two so kind?**

**The twins together: Yonakaneko doesn't own One Piece, just us, OC characters.**

* * *

„You did…what?" I whispered.

„We put a Devil Fruit into that salad" answered Matt.

„But…why?"

„We want to protect you. Even we know, that you won't be able to stay with us forever. We needed to make sure, you could protect yourself" explained.

I remained silent. My brothers just put a Devil Fruit into my food. Anybody would be happy, right? Then… why I wasn't?

„You know which it?" I asked silently.

„Nope" grinned at me Lucas, like it was the most oblivious thing in that world.

„Hey, are you okay?" leaned closer Ace.I stood up from the table and I exploded from the anger.

„ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! You put into my damn food a Devil Fruit? Are you crazy?" I screamed.

„We want to protect you, goddamnit!" yelled at me Matt.

„Couldn't you ask me first? It's me, who have to afraid from the fucking seastone and I am the one who are not being able to swim! You don't have brains?! Couldn't you do this after it turn out that I'll lose my eye or not?! Now I have to deal with this too! I fucking don't care that you want to protect me! You do this to me and you expect to sit here and be a fucking good girl? Then let me clear this thing: I am not that innocent little sister whom you remember. You don't know the half of the things about me!"I said sourly.

„Then tell us!" requested Lucas, both of my twin's eyes full with entreaty.

„You two just fucked up the chance" I shook my head and went to the door.

„Where are you going?" demanded to know Matt.

„Out."

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

„That was harsh" said Ace.

„She sure has a temperature, yoi" nodded Marco.

„She is right. Even if you two are her brothers, you didn't have the right to do this with her." Spoke up Zane.

„What the hell is with her and her things? What is she hiding from us?" whispered Matt.

„Calm down, you know, she just needs some time" encouraged him Lucas.

„I don't know mate. She looked like we betrayed her" shook his head Matt.

„Where did you two get a Devil Fruit?" asked Zane.

„From the Marines" they said together.

„They'll want to get it back" predicted Zane.

„Then, we should get some weapons" grinned the two slightly.

„What about Cat-chan?" inquired Thatch.

„If we would go after her now, she might just slice off our balls."

* * *

**Cat POV**

I was a jerk, I knew that, but I couldn't help. They didn't even know the Fruit's type! And they said that I was irresponsible. Pff… sure. I started to walk on the beach to keep my mind off the edge. It was hard to take it all. I knew that I should start a bond with the commanders, but I couldn't. It was selfish of me, but I needed to clear this in my head. My brothers want to protect me, but they didn't help with their actions. They just made my life in here harder, but they were my brothers and I loved them with all I had. Sometimes I thought I might be too forgiving. That didn't mean I won't let them wait; I called this emotional sadism. I knew I was being a jerk, but please, let me be. I didn't even take in the things with my eye. It was hard, I needed a little more time to adapt, than my brothers. They were happy there and I didn't have any reason to go back, but it was too sudden.

While I was thinking, the sun begun to set. I stopped and admired the view. The sea wavered lightly and the lights and the sky were amazing: blue, yellow, orange, even a little purple too. My eye widened and I admired the wonder. I heard the various noises from the forest: the animals of the night slowly woke up. I grinned at the thought that maybe I'll meet with the big wolf.

I tried to open my right eye, but a sharp pain went through on my face. I forced myself not to panic, breath slowly. In and out, in and out. I opened it again, that time I succeed, but I shouldn't have to do it…

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

„Okay, now I am worried about Cat-chan" furrowed his brows Thatch.

„What is with you?" asked Ace.

„I don't know, I have a strange feeling about her" muttered the commander.

„What are you speaking about, yoi?"

„Not in a wrong way" defended Thatch. „More likely, she will cause some surprises."

„I am sure, Pops would like all the three" grinned Haruta.

„You just want another girl on the ship" laughed Vista.

„Of course I want! You guys are suck at sometimes" sulked the woman.

„We take it as a compliment" nodded Ace.

„I didn't mean it as" muttered Haruta.

„Where are you going?" asked Jozu when he saw Marco stood up from his seat.

„For a walk, yoi" he waved at them and went out.

He wondered about the siblings. They were sure quite interesting and now, that Cat ate a Devil Fruit, she might be strong too, but she really used swords, she didn't even need that power, to protect herself. He grinned when he recalled how she was gawking at them after she realized they were there. That was a scene. But something was off; how she knew that they were all commanders? Why were they so friendly with them? Of course Zane wouldn't hire them, if they were on the Marines' side, but the air around them was full with secrets.

Maybe if they could talk openly or make them to meet with Pops, they might be able to figure them out.

He thought back when he first met with Cat. Her eyes were close and just waited for the end. Of course she looked scared, but she accepted the death. She didn't scream, didn't cry, just sat there. All of his instincts kicked in and he found himself flying forward.

While he was lost on his thoughts, he suddenly heard quiet sobs. He headed to the direction where the noise came from and he saw Cat on the beach. She was on her knees and her face was hid in her palms.

„Cat? Are you crying because of your brothers, yoi?"

She seemed to freeze for his voice.

„I-It's not my…brothers" she said between snobs.

„Then what?" he went closer and cowered to her.

„Even if you have something before your…eyes…at least you could see the lights through it…right?"

„Yeah, at least the material isn't bloc kit fully, yoi" nodded the blond.

„I-I tried to open my right eye" whispered Cat and when she looked at him, he saw how her tears were falling and what she said next, his eyes went wide: „Marco…I didn't see anything with it…"

* * *

**This chapter ended as well ^^ I am really enjoying writing this story. I have to tell, that I write day after day, so the story just write itself :DI spend my lectures about to note some words in my exercise-book and when I get back to the student hostel, those words show me the main line. **

**Thanks for following to Devilgirl83 and Benii! ^^**

**Greawenn: You're so kind! You wrote me again! *give you a big hug* Thank you ^^ After that chapter, I don't tell so big secret, that your expectation/hope came true. I wanted to do this, because this will have some consequences, but mostly they'll make a joke about it. Cat is not that character, who remain sad ;) Again, thank you for your review and I hope you like it as well ^^**


	6. Deal with the eye

**I am sorry I didn't update sooner, but my university kill me. Seriously...I spent 11 hours in it. Through 3 days! And today I had to go to a funeral. It was horrible. Anyway,there is a new chapter :3**

**Guys, I know my english not the best and when I upload it, there are mistakes. I re-read the chapter after the upload or when I have time and correct it. Like I said, english is not my common language and I'd like a Beta Reader, but I don't have, so please, bear with the mistakes, I do my best and try to make it better.**

**Review answers below the story :3**

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror. My face's left side was the usual, but the right… The doctor took off the strips, so the wound could get some air and I had to force myself to look at my reflect. On the right side, there were 3 vertical scar. The middle was the worst because that's only one claw was the responsible of my blindness. That claw was cutting deep, though the doctor said I was lucky, because in a normal situation the eye would flow out from its orbit, but in my case that didn't happen. I had my orb, but it was useless. I couldn't see with it and now, I had my usual blue left eye and an unclear white-light blue. It was frightening.

After I told to Marco that I can't sense the lights, he immediately picked me up and run back to the bar. On the way I drenched his shirt with my tears, but he wasn't mad, instead he and the others were there with me, till the doc arrived. I didn't perceive anything around me, I was lost in my inner world.

„Sis'?" knocked on the door Matt.

„Yeah?" my voice was hoarse because of the crying.

They stepped into my room and I looked at them from the mirror. They were sad too and I could sense the guilty from them.

„It's not your fault" I shook my head.

„It is. If we didn't want to go for a walk, all of this don't happen" gritted his teeth Matt.

„We're sorry."

I smiled at them sadly; they blamed themselves, but none of them was the wolf, so why should I be mad at them? Oh, right.

„So. Why on the earth put you two assholes a Devil Fruit into my food? Mostly, why didn't you look after the type of the fruit?" I crossed my arms.

„Oh…hehe" scratched his neck Lucas. „You know…It seemed a good idea."

„Most exactly your idea, stupid. You are the mastermind all of the plans we didn't succeed" muttered his twin.

„Don't put the blame on me! You agreeded too!" put up his hands defensively Lucas.

„At least you two idiots know how it looked like?" I sighed. They were hopeless. 29 years of stupidity even I couldn't cure. Or beat into them some logic.

„Sure! Uhm…I think it was light green with funny curls! It looked awful" made a face Lucas.

„_You think?_ Are you out of your mind?!" I screamed then grabbed their wrists and pulled them after me. „Someone please tell me there is a book which contains the types of the Devil Fruits and their pictures or I will personally kill my brothers!" I tossed them in front of me and looked around the room. It was harder with one eye.

„Your eye look horrible" said Ace bluntly.

„You sure know how to compliment a girl. I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend, 'cause I'd like to write to her and express my condolence" I furrowed my brows.

„Hey! It's true!"

„Please keep it up Ace and within 5 minutes, you'll be bald."

„She is scary" sulked the freckled boy.

„She is right" agreed with me Thatch.

„Thank you!" I hugged him. I really liked him, he was so cheerful and funny.

„I thought you might come to us with that, so I bring it with me from the ship" stepped beside me Haruta and handed to me a thick book, which I tossed to my brothers.

„Thank you Haruta, you are great! And you two won't stand up from the table till you find the damn fruit and I don't want to hear a sound. You did this, bear with the consequences" I whacked them on the head.

„You are being bitchy" muttered Matt.

„Excuse me?"

„Nothing!" dragged his twin to a table Lucas.

„Good" I nodded.

„Are you really the younger sister, 'cause it looks like the other way to me" snickered Haruta.

„I am a girl. I must have the power to command men" I smirked.

„Hey! We are in the clear majority if you haven't noticed!" yelled Matt.

„We give birth to the children, we take care of them, we suffer in every month from blood-loss, we have higher pain tolerance, we can pay attention more things at the same time, so shut the fuck up and look at that book!" I crossed my arms.

„I really like you, Cat" patted my shoulder Haruta.

„Thank you!" I giggled. „While these two spend their punishment, what about shopping?" I asked the woman beside me.

„Consider me into it too!" walked to us Izo.

„I am in" nodded Haruta.

„That's so cool!" I beamed happily. I'll be shopping with the two!

„Don't forget, that you have some responsibilities too!" warned me Zane.

„I know, I know. I'll be home at 5, daddy."

„WHAT ARE YOU-!" begun to shout the old man, but I grabbed the two pirates' hands and headed to the shop area.

„You are quite brave, you know" retorted Izo.

„Why?"

„Talk to him, like that" he chuckled. „I am surprised that you three still have your heads."

„I admit, there were a lot of terrifying moments" I shuddered.

„Cat, what do you think about being a pirate?" asked Haruta suddenly.

„I'd wait my first bounty poster with excitement" I answered immediately. „ I'd be free. Far away from the chains which weren't let me be myself."

„Chains?"

„Look! Those clothes look awesome!" I pointed to a random shop and hurried over there. My problems weren't theirs, so I had to deal with them myself.

„Hey!Wait up!" run after me Haruta, while Izo walked up to us calmly.

„Well, girly… prepare yourself for one hell of a shopping" smirked deviously the man.

* * *

„Can't… walk… anymore…" I fell through the bar's door, my face landed on the floor. „Dammit!" I hissed, clunged onto my eye.

„Are you okay, yoi?" offered a hand Marco.

Okay, I admit, I felt myself like a princess: I was on the floor and he offered his strong hand. If I let that fangirl out from me, then…sorry Marco. I might just rape you.

„Thank you" I blushed.

„You seem tired" noticed Lucas.

„Cat~" sang Haruta.

„Hide me!" I screamed and hid behind Marco. „Could you puff out your chest?" I whispered to the blonde.

„Do what, yoi?"

„You know…like…like a bird! Puff your chest! Now, breathe in!"

„She caught you, Marco!" laughed Thatch.

„Cat! You escaped from us!" stormed in Izo. „Where is she?"

„Right behind…" Marco stopped in his track, because I wasn't there.

Everything seemed bigger; I stared at Marco's shin, then up to the man himself. On his face was a surprised look and everyone else were silent.

„What the hell?" I asked.

„L-look down to your hand" commanded Lucas. I did as he said and immediately screamed.

„PAWS!?"

* * *

**What do you think, what kind of Devil Fruit could it be? :D**

**Thanks for following and favoring to HallucineConqueror and mittensx7768! And extra thanks to mittensx7768 for following me! Thank you! You are my first follower :) *bow* **

**Answers:**

**ichigo1508: Thank you ^^ I know...sorry for that... I try so hard, please excuse me ^^"**

**Greawenn: awww, thank you ^^ Yeah, they are idiots, but Cat loves them too much :D But you had to admit, it was a clever move! :D In the next chapter the Devil Fruit's type will be known, but as you read, I gave a hint ;) Don't worry, your english is fine! I really love your reviews they always make me happy ^_^ I am hungarian, we don't live too far away *giggle* ( I was once in Paris. Like...12 years ago :D It was awesome. My best experience.)**


	7. Play with the marines

**Me: *typing quickly***

**Thatch: "What are you doing?"**

**Me: "..."**

**Thatch: "Oi!" *shake my shoulder***

**Me: *jump up and run to the corner of the room* HELP ME! A ZOMBIE!**

***Ace, Marco, Cat and the twins rushed into the room*: "What the hell?"**

**Thatch: "She screamed when I tried to get her attention."**

**Cat: "What are you doing?"**

**Me: "Write my lab report."**

**Cat: "With bloodshot eyes?"**

**Me: "Must...finish...it."**

**All of them lift me up and put into my bed.**

**Me: "But..."**

**All together: "Sleep!"**

* * *

**So, we will know what is Cat's Devil Fruit~. Enjoy :3**

**It's my first try to write a "fighting" scene, so if it isn't good, please be gentle to me.**

**Review answers below the story!**

**Oh, and I don't own One Piece, just my OCs. (Sorry, I forgot to put it in every chapter ^^" )**

* * *

When I saw my paws I just freaked out. I turned into a freaking cat! The first thing what went through my head was: I'll kill my brothers. Yep, I played with the thought. Did I mention that my type was the bengal cat? At least it was a good type.

"Cat, calm down" said Matt.

"CALM DOWN?! I TURNED INTO A CAT!" I screamed.

"And? We called you that 'till now" he shrugged.

"You so want me to tear your face apart" I hissed.

"Look at your tail instead" came the suggest.

I looked behind and my tail was split into two. I blinked once, twice and the idea of the Devil Fruit's type hit me.

"Are you said that you just forced me to eat a fruit that might be a Mythical Zoan?" I asked them.

"Yepp" nodded Lucas happily.

"Great!"

"I am the one who has no clue which type could it be?" asked Ace.

"If I remember well, it's the Mythical Zoan: Nekomata Devil Fruit" answered Matt, of course he went through the entire book.

"You just turned into a real cat" laughed Ace. "Now you really deserve the 'Cat' nickname."

Before I could jump at him, Marco caught my body.

"Release me. I'll give him a scar. Like mine" I hissed.

"He is a Logia type, yoi" shrugged the blonde.

"At least I can try."

"You're so cute~!" grabbed me Haruta and squeezed my body hard.

"NYAAAAAA!" I screamed and everyone stopped. "T-this wasn't me!" I hid behind my paws.

"It was definitely the cutest sound I ever heard" stated Thatch happily.

"Haruta, please put me down" my voice trembled and the woman obeyed.

I run up to my room and I rolled up into a ball under the blanket. I felt that my body was trembling and I started to think. I was a nekomata. All I knew about them that they had two forms: a pet like (I supposed that this was the pet form) and a 'full-mode'. In full-mode there is some kind of flames around them, they had feathery wings, their color in that mode is black. They know magic and the Nekomata feeds on dead people's spirits, and can summon these to fight for it, it uses a third eye at the top of its head to consume the spirits. In my case if I could do that, that would be my second eye.

Great. I was a creep. I sighed, just my luck. I decided, that I needed some air, so I jumped out the window and landed on my feet. Point for the cats. The fact that I had tail, sorry, tails didn't bother me. I didn't even try to turn back into human again, my cat form was comfortable. My body was flexible and light, I was faster, my fur absorbed the sunlight, so my body temperature was a little higher. I didn't go far just to the edge of the forest and lay down on a branch. It was a great feeling: the sun, the position. I decided to take a nap and when this came to my mind, I was already sleeping.

* * *

I jolted up by a strange noise. I was sure that somewhere must be a fight. I tried to locate the noise; hey, if I am a cat, then I had to use the advantages. The result wasn't good: the fight came from the bar. I quickly jump to the ground and run in the right direction. After a few minutes I arrived in that scene: on the left side stood the pirates and on the right stood the marines. Quite a lot, I might add. My brothers were in front of the pirates in attacking position and they had…were those weapons?!

"My, my, what we got here?" I asked when I walked out.

"Cat? Where were you?" asked Lucas.

"Take a nap" I yawned.

"You get uses to this form real soon" noticed Matt.

"Blame yourselves" I growled. "Now, what's up?"

"Are you a pirate?" yelled at me a marine.

"Why should I answer?" I blinked at him.

"Because we command you to do that!"

"You know…like the others here, I don't really take orders from marines" I gritted my teeth.

"You are just a cat!" laughed at me the group.

"Excuse me?" at that time I stood in front of my brothers.

"You heard well kitty-cat!"

"Uh-oh" I heard from my brothers.

Okay, I was pissed. How dare they? A loud growl escaped from my throat and I felt that my body was shifting and after a blink I wasn't the little kitty. I felt that I was in the Nekomata-form. Around me were green flames and my fur was no more like before: it was black, with a little purple when the light fell on me. I could see with my left eye that on my back there were the wings, whose colour was light blue/ silver. My body was tense and I fixed my gaze on the shocked marines.

"Now, who is the kitty-cat? Let me clear this: you go back to your ship and leave this island forever or…"

"Or?"

"Or I'll fill out my frustration on you."

"And what can you do?" smirked the captain.

I silently command one of the flames and it went straight one of the marines' face who begun to scream. I had to tell, it hurt my ears.

"GET HER!"

I growled irritably and waved with my wings. Turned out, that I waved stronger than I planned, because the marines fell over.

"Ops" I chuckled.

"You bitch!" screamed the captain and I twitched.

"I don't sleep with men for money."

"What?"

"You called me bitch and I just explained it for you, that I am not a bitch. Go somewhere else to find one. I am sure the bitches are the only ones who are sleeping with you. And they only do that because you pay for it."

A fit of laughter came from the pirates behind me and I grinned in my mind; it was a nice sound.

"Sis', you only make this harder" sighed Matt.

"Oh! I am glad you spoke…where did you two get weapons?" I pointed with my head to a pistol in Matt's hand and to a narrow in Lucas' hand.

"Well, when you left the bar to live out your depression we went to the weapon shop" explained Lucas.

"And when do you two wanted to tell me?"

"Now."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"We love you too" said unison the two.

"Are you done with the chit-chat?" the captain lunged toward me with his blade but I quickly ducked and use the flames to distract the captain.

First it was successfully, but I got all the enemies attention so they attacked me. I had to defense, but it was harder than I thought. Their swords cut at me and thank to my cat instincts I quickly dodged and it was my turn. I run forward and I let out my claws. If somebody came near to me I tore their skin apart. I could smell the fresh blood, heard the pained scream but I didn't care. The only thought which repeated itself in my mind was: '_I have to protect them!'_ And that wast what I did. I used my flames to prevent the Marines to go close to the pirates.

"Cat!"

"Don't! I want them!" I yelled at my brothers and went back to the fight.

I lost all my surroundings and focused only to the fight. My senses were sharp, but not enough to avert all of the attack. I felt myself being stabbed, but that didn't count. I used my wings to fly above them and with my claws tried to hurt them, but a sudden pain went through my left paw. I screamed and I stood only 3 leg. I growled dangerously and after the first marine who approached, with a swift movement I bit through his neck. Blood flowed into my mouth and I commanded all of the flames to attack the marines who screamed at the hotness of the flames, but after some moments they were dead. There are only 20 marines left who tried to withdraw, but I felt my third eye open. If my mind would work normally at that moment, I am sure that I'd just freak out, but that wasn't the time. I saw something light green, maybe blue came out from the dead bodies and soon it gave out the soldiers form. They didn't seemed stable; their eyes were white and they headed to the left marines.

"W-what the hell?"

"Hey! What happened?"

"Why are you attacking us?"

"Stop!"

They were afraid and I enjoyed it. I slowly walked to them, while the spirits surrounded them and reached over their living mates' body. They screamed and after their eyes turned back to their heads, the bodies fell to the ground and didn't move. I don't know how, but only one marine was alive.

"P-please…don't" he begged me while he was crying.

"You attacked me" my voice sounded strange.

"You are a pirate!"

"No. I am not. I just protect my family and my friends."

"And we protect the civilians!"

"They are more important to me" the souls slowly flew toward him, but my vision blurred and I nearly tripped.

"Cat!" rushed to me my brothers.

"I-I don't know what is it…" I whispered.

The spirits begun to slowly fade but I wanted to end the battle fully. I think I used up all of my power, because my legs gave up and I fell to my side. I knew that my third eye was close, 'cause I didn't see the souls anymore.

"Hey! Stay awake!" shook my body Lucas.

"I am tired" I mumbled and I turned back to my human form.

After that I welcomed the darkness with wide arms.

* * *

**So? Did you like the Devil Fruit? I looked after on the internet about the Nekomata. I find it interesting and I think it would be a good Devil Fruit type. Please let me know your opinion ^^  
**

**Thanks for following and favoring to Lunacii, Bellz14, and twisteddestiney. Extra thanks to Bellz14 for following me and extra thanks as well to Greawenn and ichigo1508 for reviewing! ^^**

**Answers:**

**Greawenn:****I am so glad, that my chapters make you happy! I hope you enjoyed this as well. It's my first try to write a "fighting" scene. We learned some powers of the Devil Fruit as well and you were right, it is related with the cats :D I chose the Bengal cat as a pet form, because I find them beautiful *.* they are just amazing! I just looked Cherbourg in the map. You live near to the sea?! It's so cool. You are lucky :) I don't go often to Budapest, 'cause it's far from me. I study in the university at Pécs, but I live in Tapolca. They aren't near o each other though, but oh well :D I liked Budapest, but for me it's a little big and noise, but the museums are great and the city is beautiful. ANd they organize the AnimeCons there, so if I have the chance, I go there :D**

**ichigo1508: ****You are right too ^^ She is a Zoan ^^ I hope you liked the result.  
**


	8. Join to the crew! Wait, what?

**Hy everybody! ^^ So,here is a new chapter :3 **

**And beacuse tomorrow is my birthday, there is a possibility, that I'll make a birthday chapter! ^^ It won't connect to the current timeline, so don't be surprised :D I'll be so old *sniff* Just kidding :D But, I have to say, the years pass so quickly o.O**

* * *

„I seriously should stop to black out" I groaned as I massaged my head.

My whole body hurt and the picture of the fight came up in my mind. I killed a lot of people and I knew that I should feel sorry, but I didn't. I protected what were important to me and my opinion won't change.

I saw that someone wrapped around my injured hand and took care of it, 'cause there was no serious pain. When I looked around, the room wasn't familiar. The whole room was made of wood and beside the night-table and the wardrobe there wasn't any other object. I quickly got up and stepped out, but because of the strong sunlight my vision was blurring.

„Cat! You are awake!" came closer the voice and with a 'Tmph' I was on the floor.

„That hurt you idiot!" I smacked Lucas' head. „And where are we? Are we kidnapped? Who dare to do this? I'll kick their asses!"

„Would you calm down? You don't make a good first impression" sighed Matt while helped me up and gave a hug.

„And for whom should I make a good impression?" I asked him.

„For them" pointed to a lot of people and…wait, WHITEBEARD?!

„Gurararara! I see, you are the girl whom my children talking about" laughed the God himself at me.

Guys, he was huge. I mean: HUGE! His crescent mustache, the wrinkles beside his eyes, the scars on his body, the needles, the nurses, everything! I didn't know that I should scream in delight or piss myself.

„Holy fucking…He…he…HE IS FUCKIN' WHITEBEARD!" well, yeah. I choose the 'screaming in delight' option.

„We know sis'" nodded my brothers.

„But! But! Don't you just stand there! Give me flowers so I can throw them at him while I sing some odes from him!" I yelled at my siblings.

„Are you react like this always when you see pirates, yoi?" chuckled Marco.

„Don't blame me! You guys are awesome. At least let me live it out!" I protected myself.

„Though, your brothers were a little taken back when they met with Pops" grinned Thatch.

„So, what happened?" I asked them.

„You just turned into your Nekomata-form, summoned the dead Marine's souls. Sis', you killed a whole Marine squad" counted on his fingers Matt.

„Well…Am I not a badass?" I beamed.

„Girl, you have something in you" chuckled Whitebeard.

„Are pointed out at my internal organs?" I eyed him suspiciously. „If you want them, I won't give it to you" I huffed. After a moment of silence the whole desk begun to laugh. They clapped each other shoulders and tried to keep their balance, while my brows narrowed. „What?"

„No, he implied to your courage, yoi" laughed Marco.

„Oh" my face instantly turned into red from embarassment. „ I am sorry. I didn't want to be disrespectful. Anyway, how long I've been out?"

„2 days, considering that you used all of your energy, it's not a surprise" said Matt.

„I need to train" I muttered. „So, why are we on the Moby Dick?"

„You three seem interesting, that's why I took you on the ship" answered Whitebeard.

„You are aware that it sounds creepy, right?" I tilted my head.

„One more thing" spoke up Matt and turned to me. „Whitebeard asked us to be his children."

„He did what?!"

„You heard me."

One of the most strongest men from that world asked us to join his crew? Why? I mean, okay, I had Devil Fruit power, but it's not like he has to offer that. I eyed the man suspiciously and I narrowed my brows. I had the feeling that he might know something, but what? I decided that I must speak with him, when I'll have the chance.

„And what did you say?"

„We were waiting for you" shrugged Lucas.

„You were… WHAT? A God just asked you _that_ and you were waiting for me? You two are officially not consider as normal people" I scoffed.

„We thought you wanted to join to that Trafalgar."

„Why do you think that?"

„Because of your tattoo" answered in a dangerously sweet voice Matt; the colors on my face disappeared and I gulped.

„I- I can explain!" I have begun to move back slowly.

„What tattoo?" asked curiously Ace.

„The one on her chest" grinned Lucas. I didn't find the situation as funny as he.

„When did you get that?" uh-oh, Matt was mad.

„Well…a half year ago" I smiled nervously.

„The two on your back weren't enough?"

„On her back, yoi?"

„You won't see it" came the answer automatically. I didn't want him to find out one of them. It would be embarrassing.

„So?"

„I got people to see and things to do!" I screamed while I have begun to run God knows where. I noticed that I was faster than I remembered, but it didn't bother me, I just wanted to hide somewhere, but apparently they didn't make it easy.

„GET HER!" yelled Matt and the pirates chased after me. Let me tell you about those tattoos, while the others chased me. I had 3 tattoos: one on each of my shoulder blades and one on my chest. On my right shoulder-blade there was a blue dragon, which held a fire-ball and its tail wrapped around a Ying-yang symbol. On my chest there was the same symbol as Law's. I found it amazing and in my opinion it was a really great figure. Now, the last and the most interesting: on my left shoulder-blade, there was a phoenix' contour. It consisted of contours which were similar like flames. And it was blue and gold. Do you put the piece together? Well, if somebody didn't figure it out, here is the solution: it was Marco's phoenix form. Yes, I tattooed it on myself and why? Because I found his values important and his attitude toward his family has to be evaluated. And let's just say, if somebody didn't find his phoenix form great, dude, you need a brainwash.

After 10 minutes I was sure that nobody could catch me, but I was wrong. A heavy body presses against my back and my face landed on the floor.

„I don't know who you are, but-„

„Woof!"

„What?"

„Woof, woof!" after that a tongue licked my ear.

„HELP ME!" I screamed and struggled under the weight.

„Stefan, off from her, yoi."

„Marco, you are my hero" I sniffed.

„If I remember correct, you said: 'You, Mr. lost all of my hopes in you.'" chuckled the commander.

„You earned my hopes back" I grinned while I took his offered hand and looked at Stefan. „You are a traitor, Stefan."

The big, white dog with crescent mustache - which consisted of his fur - started to whine. He was so adorable with those black puppy eyes. So, he was real as well. It's a shame they didn't show him in the anime.

„Awww, sorry!" I hugged him around his neck. „You are such a good boy, aren't you? You are so clever and beautiful. Yes, you are" I coed to him, while he nuzzled into my neck.

„Well, that escalated quickly, yoi" muttered Marco.

„Don't be jealous" I smirked at him and patted Stefan's head.

„Why would I be?" asked the blonde amazed .

„You are the only one, who know that" I grinned and walked toward Matt. „Live with the fact that I have one more tattoo. You can't remove it, so deal with it! Oh, have you met with Stefan?"

„Now you are the bitchy one and yes, I have met with him" sighed my brother.

„Hey, I am not bitchy!"

„Gurararara, you sure are a lively one!" spoke up Whitebeard.

„Why thank you!"

„So, what about my offer?" changed into a serious tone.

'I have to change the plot and I can't do it if I am not on the ship, besides, I am sure it will be a lot of fun' I thought.

„When do I get my fourth tattoo?"

* * *

**About the tattoos: Except from the chest tattoo, I have the other to and they are the same. I got the dragon first for my 18th birthday and the phoenix in last november. There wasn't any event, just my mother got tired of my whining and I won :D She said it was the last, but I want a third and it'll be the same as Law's Jolly Roger or what is on his chest. Of course not there,(but I want there so badly) instead on my wrist, or on my ankle. I love tattoos, but not those which are 'popular'. In my opinion if you want one, it has to mean something. Not just because it's so 'cool'. Those tattoos reminds me my past and a lot of values and if someone say: "A tattoo? On a girl? WHy my dear?" I just say: "Fuck you,that's why." I am sorry, but I am a little sensitive in that topic.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^  
**

**Thanks to YamamotoFan, scribblely-faces, ackpanda, AnimeLover0000 and Ice Jewel of eternal beauty for following and reviewing! ^^**

**Review answer:**

**Greawen: ****I am glad you like her Devil Fruit :D I puzzled between the Zoan:Nekomata and the Water-Water Fruit, but finally the Nekomata won, 'cause I think it's more fun. Of course the pirates will make fun of it :D I want a Bengal cat, but only when I'll have my own apartman. My mom doesn't like them and our flat isn't good for them, so I have to wait, but oh well :D Thank you for your support, it make me so happy ^^ Yeah, it's far from home. he bus trip is long, but it not so bad :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well ^^ 'Till the next chapter ^^**


	9. Birthday Special

**Hey~! Here is the Birthday Special! :) Marco might be a bit OOC, but oh well :D**

* * *

„I need to hide and do it fast" I whispered as I sneaked around the deck.

I spotted Thatch, so I run to him and jump on his back. I was in my Bengal-form, so it was easy to me.

„Whoa! What the- oh, it's you Cat-chan?" asked the commander.

„Yeah, please hide me" I begged to him and he raised a brow.

„Why? Is something wrong?"

„Well, today is my birthday and my brothers always act, like it's a big thing" I shrugged.

„WHAT?!" screamed the brown-haired man and I nearly fell from his back.

„What's the problem, yoi?" came to us Marco and Ace.

„Today is Cat-chan's birthday!" exclaimed Thatch and the two stared at me.

„Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ace.

„It's not a big deal. It's just another day."

„No, it's not. It's important, yoi" shook his head the blonde.

„Cat~" came the voices from my brothers.

„Oh, no!" I yelled and begun to run again. „Where to hide? Where to hide?" and when I saw Pops, I immediately run to him and hide beside him. Fortunately his form was big enough to cover me. „Pops, please, I am not here" I whispered to him, earning a chuckle.

„Pops, have you seen Cat?" it was Lucas.

„No. I didn't see her all day, why?"

„Today is her birthday!" grinned my brother and went to look after me.

„So, girl, today is your birthday?" mutter Pops to me.

„Yeah. My brothers always make a fuss about it. I don't understand what's the deal with it. It's just another day."

„Why are you saying that?" wondered the captain.

„It's making me uncomfortable. I don't know how to answer to their greeting and a simple 'Thank you' don't seem to enough" I explained to him.

„Ah, I see. Well, my children sure will make a bigger fuss than your brothers!" laughed at me Whitebeard.

„Great. Are you not gonna save me?"

„Gurararara, no."

„Thanks, Pops."

„Anytime, daughter."

* * *

I successfully avoided my brothers. I knew it was rude from me, but I just didn't get well the greetings, like I said to Pops. It made me uncomfortable and I felt that I couldn't give anything in return. I kept my Bengal-form all day, so I sneaked around easily. With a sigh I headed to my room, but when I stepped in, Marco stood there.

„I thought you'll come, yoi" smiled at me and I shifted back to human. His smile still sent butterflies into my stomach.

„Can I do something for you?" I tilted my head.

„Come with me."

„It doesn't sound good. Why?"

„It's your birthday, after all, yoi."

„Yeah, but-"

„It's your birthday. With us." my eye widened at the realisation.

It was true. For them, it was important, because they cared about their nakamas and their feelings. I felt horrible and I deserved it.

„Oh, God! I am so sorry! Marco, I didn't mean that way, it's just… you guys are so great, that it feels like we know each other from the beginning.I-" he silenced me with a hug and the blush immediately came up to my face.

„We are nakamas and everything about you important to us, yoi."

„Thank yo- KYAAAAAA!" with a swift moment, the commander threw me over his shoulder and begun to walk. „Marco, put me down!"

„No."

„Marco."

„Cat."

„I said put me down."

„And I said, no, yoi."

„You wanted to me to feel guilty, don't you?" I hissed at him, while I was beating his back.

„It worked" I could hear that he was smirking.

„I hate you, big blue chicken."

„Big blue chicken? I don't like the nickname."

„So what?"

He didn't answer, instead put me down and turned me around. We were in the diner, but there was nothing.

„Why are we here?"

„Well, I want to give you a present, yoi" came closer the blonde and I moved back, until I hit a table.

„W-what are you talking about?" I gulped and the blush came back.

„Oh, you know" whispered while he towered above me.

„I-"

„HAPY BIRTHDAY!" jumped out everybody under the tables, nearly cause a heart-attack. I stared at Marco, while he laughed at me, but my expression changed into a bitter and disappointed one.

„Happy Birthday, Cat!" hugged me my brothers, so I pushed my feelings back and turned my attention to them.

„Thank you and I am sorry for avoiding you" I squeezed them.

„Forget it" they grinned and the pirates hugged me as well. I realized, it wasn't as uncomfortable as at home. I felt their happiness and it caused me to be happy as well.

„Thank you so much" I wiped the tears from my eye and we the party started.

* * *

The party was awesome! Everybody danced and drunk, the air was full with cheer and humor.

„So, Cat…How old are you exactly?" came the question from Ace and everybody looked at me.

„Ace. It's a rather rude question to a woman" I laughed.

„I am just curious."

„Well, there is nothing to hide about my age. I am 22."

„I thought you are younger" blinked Thatch.

„Take it as a compliment" suggested Haruta.

„Well, thank you" I grinned.

The party lasted 'till dawn and most of the crew were sleeping. I stood on the desk, nearly my room, but I just didn't want to go back, because the feeling of the loneliness might find me again.

„Did you enjoy the party, yoi?" I heard Marco's voice.

„Yes, it was amazing. I am happy, that I am one of you guys" I smiled and a shivered from the wind.

„I didn't get the chance to say 'Happy Birthday', so Happy Birthday, yoi."

„Thank you."

„Would you turn around?"

I did as he asked and he held out to me a long box. I looked at him and raised a brow.

„It's for you, yoi."

I took it and opened the box; my breath stopped for a moment when I saw what was inside: a silver necklace with a beautiful azure blue teardrop pendant. I stared at it for God knows how long, but a light chuckle caused me to tear my attention from it.

„Marco, it's…wow…it's beautiful… I-I don't know what to say, a simple thank you is not enough…" I whispered.

„Are you let me put on,yoi?"

Without a word I took the necklace, gave it to him and turn around. He pushed my hair aside and put the jewel around my neck.

„Perfect" he muttered after I turned back to him.

„It amazing" I said while I played with the pendant.

„I know a way to thank me, yoi."

„Really? How?"

He took my hand and pulled into his chest. He put two fingers under my chin and tilted my head back a little. My heart was beating so fast, I was afraid, he might hear it.

He didn't say anything, just lowered to me and put his lips on mine. The fire awakened in me and after a moment I answered to the kiss. My hands found a way around his neck, while his hands laid on my waist. He licked my lips and I immediately let him to take over the domination. It was an amazing kiss and gave the feeling that nobody kissed me before. We parted when we needed air and I just stared into the light blue orbs. He watched me with a soft expression and my blush darkened.

„I hope you were enjoying your birthday,yoi" he said while he was giving me light kisses all over my face.

„Best. Birthday. Ever."


	10. Party and become a match-maker

**First of all, I want to apologize to not upload a single chapter for so long. I got really sick and I still fight with it. The fever isn't my friend, so our relationship is a little too hot :D Anyway, I tried to write a new chapter and I am not sure if it's good. Personally, I don't really like it, but I didn't want to waste more time. The next chapter will be better. I promise. I hope, you will enjoy it, though! ^^**

* * *

You know how to party, right? The feeling of the adrenaline rushing through you, the music, your friends. It's just simply great. Well, forget it. The party was incredible; I mean, I didn't see so many people at the same place - not even on the university - all in my life. They were noisy, drunk, loud and most importantly: happy. They greeted us, like we were the most precious in the world. They didn't let us to be alone, always stood someone beside us and our cup was never empty. In our world, I tried the sake, but only once, though that was different. I thought the pirates' sake was the original. It tasted good, but I didn't feel anything from it, but my brothers were drunk. Very drunk.

„Remember Matt when Cat was little and she run away from a rooster while she was crying?" put up my old stories Lucas.

„Yeah, it was awesome! She nearly cried her eyes out" nodded the other half.

_'Calm down, Cat. They are drunk. Not allowed to hit them' _I thought, my fist clenched.

„Oh, hey Cat! It's good you are here" slurred the two. „With that much man on aboard, you might finally find one for yourself" grinned my brothers.

_Snap._

The others went silent when they saw that my bangs fell before my eye, but those idiots didn't even notice.

„I suggest, you two should run, yoi." Clever advice Marco.

„Why should they run?" I asked and when I raised my head, on my face was a huge, sweet, _oh, very sweet_ smile. „They are my brothers and I love them to the _death_, right?" I put my arms around their neck.

„Cat! Can't….breath…." choked Lucas.

„Let…us..go…" breathed heavily Matt too.

„Don't tell me my arms press too hard on your necks" I gasped dramatically. „Now, why would I do that?"

„S-sorry…we…didn't…"

„Want…to embarrass… you…" they tried so hard to get some air.

„What's the edification from that situation?" I asked sweetly.

„Don't tell anybody about your past!" they finally answered.

„Very good" I praised them before I released them from my grasp. „Oh, and if you do that once again, I'll pull pranks on you."

„How long?"

„A whole month."

They shuddered and after that, they kept their mouth shut about me, just like I love.

„You keep them in terror!" stood up for them Ace.

„Got a problem with it?" I crossed my arms.

„They are men! They have every right to speak about you!"

„And what about you?"

„What about me?"

„When you were younger, you easily embarrassed yourself in front of females" I smirked when his face turned into a tomato.

„How? How do you know that?" gasped at me, while the others were laughing.

„I have my ways" I answered sweetly. „Okay guys, I think I'll go to the bed. I see ya' in the morning" after that I headed to my room, but Marco stepped out from the shadows. „Marco? What are you doing?"

„I have some question for you, yoi." I knew from his voice he was serious and I needed something to avoid the truth.

„Shoot."

„Just like that?" he asked surprised.

„You are the first commander. Who am I to reject some question? You are my superior after all."

„Wow. I thought you'll want to escape from the situation, yoi."

„I am not Ace" I laughed.

„Well yeah. He doesn't exactly like to follow the rules" he shrugged.

„Hey, it's not that bad. You will see my brothers. They are worse."

„How so?"

„Well, they don't listen to anybody, avoid the cleaning, leave behind them a lot of trouble and things like that" I tried to prepare him.

„Perfect, yoi."

„I am here, don't worry. I'll try to stop them, so you can handle them" I comforted him.

„Well, thanks, yoi."

„You are welcome, but now, I think I am seriously going to the bed" and with that I opened my door, only to freeze to Marco's voice.

„You could just say that you don't want to answer, but don't forget, there will be the time when I'll figure out everything, yoi."

„Damn you, phoenix."

* * *

„How's your eye?" asked Matt in the morning while we were eating breakfast.

„Not so bad, but it's still healing, that's the reason of the bandage. It's ugly, so I wait to look a little better" I explained to him the loose material. „Where is our third part?"

„Still sleeping. He knocked himself out" chuckled my brother.

„Listen Matt. Don't say anything about where we came from, okay?" I whispered to him.

„Sis', we know you like you know us. We thought you have a plan and that's the reason why you still didn't tell anything about us, so don't worry. When you want to tell them, we will be there with you" I loved him so much because of these things.

„GOOD MORNING!" bursted through the door our third part.

„I thought you will have a hangover" I narrowed my eyes.

„Haruta gave me some pills and it disappeared" he explained to us and a huge smile found its way on my lips.

„So, Haruta."

„Yeah, she is nice" nodded Lucas.

After that I stood up from the table and headed to the deck, plans already formed in my head.

„What's with the creepy smile?" asked Ace.

„My smile is not creepy, cowboy."

„Oi!"

„What are you doing?" came to us Thatch.

„Thatch! Ace said that my smile is creepy!" I sniffled while I was hugging him.

„Ace, you are rude! Talk like that to a lady. Hush, darling. Ace is just a jerk" reassured me the commander.

„Thank you, Thatch. You are a real gentleman" I smiled at him and when he wasn't looking I stretched my tongue out childishly at Ace.

„Hey!"

„Anyway, guys, Have you two any knowledge if Haruta has a boyfriend or something like that?"

„No, why?" shook his head Thatch.

„Great!" I yelled happily.

„What's great, yoi?" for a moment, I froze when I heard Marco's voice.

„I think Cat-chan want to play match-maker" grinned the 4th commander.

„Aren't you the one who should look after a boyfriend?" asked Ace.

„Marco, Thatch I hope you and Pops have a candidate who should fill the second commander's title" I said, my voice dark.

„We have Ace, yoi."

„Not so long."

And with that a girly scream let its way out from the freckled-boy's throat.

* * *

**That's it. Ace and Cat will pick up some fight with each other, but it won't really be fighting, most likely bickering :D Guys, I have to say you are amazing. I never thought, that this story will has so many followers/favoring, especially review. You make me real happy :) Thank you for reading this ^^**

**Thanks for following and favoring to HoneyGrl, terfa, TheHeartsPath, bsdurler, DragonClanMaster and kara reader!  
**

**Review answers:**

**mittensx7768: ****There will be more sweet moments, I promise, but like you see, Marco is a little skeptical and suspicious, but a real cat know her way to a bird ;) **

**Greawenn: ****Thank you! :D Both idea good for a tattoo, I know XD I love my tattooes and it would be so cool if I could have Law's tattoo as well, but my mom isn't a real fan of it. I don't even know myself how could I got her to let me have these two, but I am not complaining :D About the birthday special, yeah. I wanted to write some fluff. Cat must got a big gift, after all ;) I am sure he will shocked when he see it. Or he will jump at her *smirking* THank you for your reviews and your greeting ^^  
**

**ichigo1508:****Thank you for your words ^^ I am happy you liked it ^^ No, the Nekomata isn't an ordinary cat. It's one of the lot of legend in the Japanese mitology :) There are so many tale about it and a lot of picture ^^**


	11. Is this count as a harassment?

**I am sorry guys. I am horrible, 'cause I didn't upload so long, but I lost a little faith in myself. It was hard to bring myself to begin to upload stories, because I had a ton of story on my laptop, but these are the ones I found good or at least bearable. I don't want to beat a path to be a writer, I just want to the people who are interested in this story enjoy this. Not more, not less. I am still not American or British, neither live in a country which' official language is English. I am a Hungarian, who didn't practice with the language for about 2 or 3 years and it's a lot of time. SO please, if you want to read a story with perfect English sentences, sop reading right now and close this page. I am still looking after a Beta-reader and when I'll find one, I'll let you know, but until then, deal with my mistakes. I am a human, I make mistakes.**

**I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Then again, who is still reading this, I hope you'll enjoy this. Let's begin ^^**

* * *

„You know, I think I want to get back my old, calm times" I muttered sleepily to my brothers.

„Why? I love being here!" laughed Lucas loudly, what I didn't appreciate.

You see, being with the Whitebeard pirates have their pros and contras. The last one month was awesome, because we learnt a lot of things about them, but the most important: they were brutally loud. Almost every night they drank and it didn't matter, that the next morning almost every one of them were whining about the headache, the next night they continued. Back home I went to some party, of course, but that was just too much. I wanted to go to an island and fast.

I left Matt to deal with the loud Lucas while I was looking after Marco. I smiled bitterly, because our relationship was like my IPhone: I didn't have iPhone. But that was all right, because I was younger than him, though I didn't even know how old was he, neither the other pirates. I tried to figure it out, believe me. He was kind to us and showed everything we needed to know, but I was sure, that he was still suspicious and I totally understood it. We didn't speak our past; at least not so often and we didn't go into so much detail.

My eye was healing nicely, it was only wounded, which was itching so much, but I didn't complain. The strips were still around my head, but I took it off more often. As I was so deep in my thoughts, I noticed a blond hair-purple shirt combo.

„Marco!" I yelled after him and when he turned around I saw that he was speaking with Thatch. „Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

„Not at all" shook his head Thatch.

„What is it, yoi?"

„Ah, right. Could it happen, that you know when we will arrive to an island?" I asked hopefully.

„Hahaha! Cat-chan, you don't like on the ship?" nudged my side Thatch playfully.

„It's not like that. I need an island and I need it fast" I sighed and Marco raised an eyebrow at me.

„Why?"

„I want to go to find some peace in a forest or something."

„If I remember correctly, the last time you went in a forest, you lost your eye, yoi."

„Now that hurt Marco" I put my hand on my heart with a fake gasp. „And I want to point out, that I am a Nekomata. So I can protect myself."

„And? Will you hiss at whatever will attack you, yoi?" smirked the blonde at me.

„At least my hissing might be more scary than your chirping" don't blame me, I couldn't miss that.

„Hahahaha! Marco, you just got burned!" laughed at the surprised commander Thatch.

„So. Can I get an answer?"

„I think a little more suffer will be good for you, yoi" chuckled the blonde while he was walking away.

„Aw come on! Don't be so cruel!" I whined after him. „Pops! Marco is being mean!"

„Oi!"

„Son, be nice" said Whitebeard and I tried not to laugh at the commander's face.

„What's going on?" arrived Ace as well.

„Marco doesn't want to tell me when will we arrive to an island" I told him.

„Why?"

„That's what I want to figure out."

„Don't mind him, he just got burned by Cat-chan" chuckled Thatch.

„Nice!" grinned the freckled boy and patted my head.

„Are there even someone who is on my side, yoi?"

„Relax, Marco. I am on your side. If you don't want to tell me, then don't" I smiled at him and turned around to walk away.

„A few more hours, yoi" muttered the blonde and I grinned triumphantly.

„Thank you, commander, I appreciate it" I nodded at him and went back to my brothers. „We will land in a few hours."

„Okay. I heard what happened. You know you'll drive them crazy with your mood-changes" laughed Matt at me.

„Really? It didn't cross my mind" I smirked.

„What? Cat is manipulating people again? I think we discussed this, young lady" scolded me Lucas.

„But Lucas~! They are just asking for it" I whined.

„You watched too much Criminal Minds, CSI and stuff like that" said Matt.

„You were watching them with me" I defended myself. „You know, I miss JARVIS" I sighed.

„Yeah, I miss my laptop too" nodded in agreement Lucas.

„I still can't believe that you just named your computer after that A.I." shook his head Matt.

„He is cool! I wish I can have a machine like him" murmured. „Maybe if I'll meet with Franky he could build it."

„Don't even think about it. We have enough problem to figure out how we can save them. First thing, first."

Matt was right. We needed to plan something to avoid the death of 3 people, we tried to come up with something but there was always something which screwed up the whole thing. I hated the fact that 3 brains couldn't figure out anything. Fortunately we didn't meet with Blackbeard, I couldn't imagine my behavior around him. I just hated that man so much.

„You are right, we need to focus. Listen, the 3 of us got a week to come up with something and after the week, we'll sit down and discuss it" I suggested.

„Okay, I agree with it" nodded my brothers together.

After that I went back to my room to change, but my senses become aware. I wasn't alone in the room.

„Calm down, yoi" spoke up Marco.

„What are you doing in my room?"

„I could ask, why are the three of you whispering when you think nobody are watching?" threw back a question the commander.

That wasn't good, he saw us. Shit.

„If I say it's for the crew's sake, would you believe me?"

He eyed my warningly I needed everything to not shudder under his gaze.

„What about the crew, yoi?"

„Marco, please, I know we appeared suddenly and sometimes we act weird, but we don't mean any harm for you guys. We…*sigh* we want to avoid some things and I need you to trust us, so we can help. We can't concentrate if you don't let us. You will understand when the time comes, but until it's better if you don't know anything. I know it sounds weird and I just can't ask you to trust us, but at least trust me" I begged him, while I was shaking inside. If he didn't trust me, then everything had screwed up already.

He remained silent for a few minutes, but after that he walked towards me while I was moving back, until I hit the wall. At that time I realized why were afraid of him the marines. His toned body radiated dominance and strength, his hands landed on the wall beside my head. My heart was pounding hard and I couldn't decide because of the excitement or fear. The tables turned: I was the bird and he was the cat. His intense light blue eyes were burning into mine and I wanted to hide under a blanket.

„You say you don't mean any harm for us, but can I believe you, yoi?" his voice seemed deeper than usual.

„Y-yes" shit, I stuttered.

He lifted his hand from the wall and directed it to my face. I flinched because memories came back: I didn't want to being slapped again. His hand had frozen for a moment, but he continued and he removed the straps from my face. He gently stroked the scars and spoke up:

„Open your eyes, yoi."

I did as he commanded and I stared into his orbs.

„If a wolf would attack you again, I'd save you again. You asked for my trust and I give it to you. You are our nakama and I believe when you say you'll help us, yoi. I don't know what kind of happenings you want to avoid, but if it's for the crew's sake, I'll let you to do it. I know it must be important, because you weren't that serious since you are with us. You can come to me if you want to talk about it, but don't forget…" he leaned to my ear. „…if you cause harm, you will be familiar with some of my punishment, yoi."

My eyes went wide and I gulped. He sounded serious, but I couldn't help with the shudder that went through my spine.

„Did you understand me?"

„Yes."

„Yes…what?" he asked with a demanded tone.

„Yes, c-commander."

„Just how I like, yoi" chuckled into my ear the blonde and after that he walked out of my room.

When he disappeared, my knees gave up and I fell onto the floor.

„What the fuck was _that_?"

* * *

**Marco you bad boy! *chuckling* I enjoyed writing this chapter. First I didn't know what to write, but I begun to type and it's just gave itself :D **

**Another thing: Guys, if you didn't see the Avengers or Thor 2 until now, watch it. I am totally on the topic. Honestly, if I feel a little down, I just put the Avengers Bloopers on the screen and I laugh so hard, I nearly fall from my seat. Those actors are great! I spoke about it with my friends and they were like: "Oh, Thor! He is so big and blonde and handsome!" I was silent and they asked me why and I was like: "Sorry, I was just drooling over Loki/Tom Hiddleston." And after that they were saying that but he don't have muscles and things like that. That pissed me a little, but then again, I understand that. They asked me what would I do if I'd met with Tom Hiddleston and I said that: "I think I'll just let him be. I know he is kind to the fans, but I don't want to disturb him. But if I could have a chance, I'd most likely sit down with him for a coffee or a tea and discuss about books." I love reading and I love speaking about books, so yeah. But of course I never got that chance, so I let it slip. Sorry, it was a little off from the point, but I just wanted to write it down.**

**Thanks to insanity122, missNOBODYa.  and kitsunlover for favoring and/or following the story. I want to thank to kitsunlover for favoring me! ^^**

**Review answer:**

**ichigo1508:**** Thank you for your review, you gave me a push to write the new chapter :) Yeah, she love them so much ^^ I am happy you love it and again, thank you for your reviev ^^  
**


	12. Who the hell is he?

**Because of the late update, I decided to write another chapter :) I hope you guys will enjoy it ^^**

**Warning: not correct english sentences.**

* * *

„Sis'? Are you okay? You look pale" said Matt to me when we docked. Until then I didn't show up.

I looked around and saw Marco was smirking at me.

„Y-yeah, nothing to worry about. Where will you be on the island?" I asked them.

„Dunno, I think I'll just hang around" murmured Lucas lazily.

„Matt?"

„I will help with the supply. We are a huge crew, they always need some help with it" and with that he grabbed Lucas' arm and dragged him away.

„Cat-chan, what will you do?" slung an arm around my shoulders Thatch.

„I think I'll go into a bookstore and after that I'll just follow my foot" I shrugged.

„Just make sure you won't turn into a stray cat, yoi."

„Don't worry, you aren't that lucky. Gentlemen, au revoir!" I waved at them and got off of the ship.

You have no idea how good was to feel something solid under your feet. I sighed contentedly and made my way towards the city. The island looked normal, but then again, what was normal in the One Piece? I didn't let my guard down, because there was a chance to have some marine around the city. It felt nice to be alone for a little, so I had to bring out everything what I could from the situation. First, I went to the cloth store, because I was tired from wearing huge shirts and long jeans. As I stepped in, I instantly found my type of clothes so I headed there. I never was too delicate about my clothing, so I grabbed shorts, some tank tops and shirts and I went into the changing room. As I was trying them, I looked into the mirror and I realized that I must choose that kind of tops which didn't show my left shoulder blade. Dammit, phoenix. I groaned in frustration, but managed to pick up some which hid my back. When I finished, I was wearing a farmer shorts with a purple top, which showed some cleavage, not that I had huge breasts, though. After all, I was from the Earth. I chose a cream coloured sandal and paid for them.

After that I was looking after a bookstore, but the one I found was so cheesy. I know, that it has been just a shop, but still. I just didn't like the fancy things, so I went into the city further, when three familiar figure approached to me.

„Yo, Cat!" greeted Ace with a grin.

„Hello, commanders" I chuckled.

„I see you found some clothes" pointed at my bags Thatch.

„Yeah, fortunately it only took 20 minutes, so now I am looking for a bookstore."

„There was one, yoi" said Marco.

„But it's just look so fancy" I scoffed. „I know it's just a bookstore, but I rather like the old, simple stores. They have some kind of eradiation."

„Do you mind the company?" asked Thatch and my 'being-alone' time was over.

„Not at all" I smiled and we have begun to walk again. „So, Ace…you don't cause any trouble yet. Are you sick?"

„Hey! I am not that handful!"

„Yes you are" agreed the other two commanders.

„Old men" muttered Ace and I laughed at them, when I saw Marco's look.

„Sorry" I murmured.

„Miss, are you interested in prediction?" appeared in front of me a man. He was wearing a huge, black coat and the hood hid his face. I knew he was a man because of his voice.

„Uhm, not really" I answered and a strange feeling crept up on me, but I tried to ignore it.

„It's sad to hear…maybe I'll try it with your brothers" he said and turned around.

„Wait! How do you know about my brothers? Don't you dare to do with them something!"

„I wouldn't even dream of it. After all, you might be able to change the future" for that, my eye went wide.

„How-? Who are you?"

„Cat? Do you know him?" asked Ace and when I looked at them, I saw Marco instantly got that I didn't want them to hear it.

„Let's go, yoi."

„Wait! What's with the creepy guy?" whined Ace.

„Yeah! What if he'll hurt our Cat-chan?" asked Thatch.

„She will hiss him away" chuckled the blonde and waved at me.

„What do you want from me? How-?"

„You aren't from this world."

I stood there speechless. How could he know? Was he stalking on us or what? It just didn't make any sense.

„You wonder how can I know this."

„No, I was just thinking about frickin' pink unicorns! Of course I want to know!" okay, I admit, I wasn't calm.

„Calm down, child. I won't hurt you, but you need to listen to me. You decided to change the future, but that doesn't mean you will. Of course you can, but you need to be aware of everything. You'll need strong bonds, to count on some people. If you change their future, it will be unpredictable, but I think you already know that."

„Okay, how do you know all these things?"

„It's not so important, but you must not let the marines to figure out you 3. Even if you'll get your wanted posters, be sure to won't let them know anything."

I just stood there shocked. A total stranger appeared and said these things.

„You lost your eye, right?" he asked suddenly.

„Yes."

„Good. My wolf did the job" he nodded.

„Your wolf…" I muttered. „YOUR WOLF?" I screamed when his words sunk into my mind, but he wasn't there anymore.

He freakin' DISAPPEARED! Okay, I didn't know what kind of feelings went through me, but either of them was nice, I am sure about it. And I was sure as hell, that next time I'll choke that cloaked man with his own internal organs.

* * *

I stood in front of his door. I didn't know I'll need him so soon, but then again, he might could help.

„Come in, yoi" I heard after I knocked.

„Uhm…hey there, Marco" I greeted him silently and his head shot up.

„Cat? What are you doing here, yoi?"

„Remember when you said I can come to you?" he nodded. „Now, I am here."

„Because of that man?"

„Yeah" I admitted.

„You didn't seem to know him" he declared.

„No. But… he knows about us! He knows about everything! He said that his wolf did his job to make me half blind! Who the hell is he?!" my voice trembled.

„Take a deep breath, yoi" commanded Marco. „What do you mean about the wolf?"

„What I said! He said that his wolf did the job. Because of him I am half blind! And I don't even know the reason! He just told me that we might not be able to avoid those things and then just disappeared! He left me in the dark and right now I don't know what to do! Why? Why dragged me into that fucking hole Matt and Lucas? Why couldn't just stay on their butts?" I walked around the room like a caged animal, but I forced to stop when Marco placed his hands on my shoulders.

„Again, deep breath" I did as he said. „Are we good?" I nodded. „Okay. I don't know what's happening, but next time we meet with him, he'll find something else to spend his time, rather than clawed out people's eyes by his wolf, yoi. You'll be able to do whatever you plan to do and I'll help you if you let me. Maybe it had to happen that your brothers dragged into the whole or whatever you were saying, yoi."

_„__Had to happen? Not let he marines know who we are? Unpredictable future…"_

„Oh. My. God" I whispered in disbelief.

„What?" frowned at me Marco.

„I'll need to find Hawkins."

**Thanks to Greawenn for favoring the story! ^^**

**Review answer for you Greawenn: I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapters ^^ Yeah, he became a little aware of Cat, if you know what I mean ;) Yay, you like Tom Hiddleston too! I like his personality, of course what I saw in the videos. I want to watch the War Horse too. I know he didn't act too much in it, but still. Though, today I bought the book, so I think I'll read that first :) Yes, I heard about that film, it came into our country on the last week. I want to watch it, but first I need to see the Captain America 2 :D Of course I'll see with the original voice, because he sure has a good one. I suggest you to look aftert on the Google when he read poems or stories. It's amazing! *.***


	13. Broken heart, new meeting, divisions

**Yay! I uploaded one more chapter~! I really should study because tomorrow I'll have my Microbiology exam, but oh well :D**

**Warning: Not correct English sentences.**

* * *

„So we need to meet with Hawkins?" asked Matt after I told them what happened.

„Yes , think about it: he is a magician, he might be able to help us with some information."

„Well, I think it's a good idea, but we aren't leaving the crew, are we?" panicked a little Lucas.

„No" I shook my head. „We havea better chance if we stay with the crew to gather some info. After all, it's a Yonko's crew" I chuckled.

A sudden noise cut through our conversation.

„WE ARE GOING INTO THE TOWN FOR A PARTYYYYYYYY~!" yelled Ace and a grinning Thatch followed him.

„Party? Again?" I groaned.

„Now you mention, I didn't see you drunk yet" looked at me the 4th commander.

„Don't even think about it! I was drunk twice in my life and I don't plan to give it a third time."

„You were drunk?" gaped at me my brothers.

„Yeah" I nodded.

„Why didn't you tell us? Or at least me! I know Lucas would patted your back, so why?" asked Matt.

„Hey!"

„Uhm…because I have a life too?"

„But we are your brothers!"

Fortunately Haruta saved me when she came to us.

„Hy, guys! Are you ready?" smiled at me the woman.

„Hell yeah!" cheered Lucas and grabbed her arm. I swear I saw her blush.

„We will talk about it more" said Matt and left too.

„Me and my big mouth" I murmured.

„Come on, Cat-chan!" dragged Thatch away and we walked towards the city.

I was wondering why only the commanders came, but didn't complain, I liked them. They were nice with us and treated us well. I was happy that I had the chance to help them, to save them from their terrible future, but then again, the cloaked figure's voice came into my mind:

_„__You decided to change the future, but that doesn't mean you will."_

„That creepy bastard" I growled silently, when suddenly Ace took of the strips from my head. „Hey! Give me back! I need it!"

„No, you not. Your scar just fine" he grinned.

„Ace, please!"

„He is right. Your eye is quiet healed and it needs to get oxygen, yoi" spoke up Marco.

„Wow, I didn't know we had a commander who is a doctor" I smirked.

„You don't know me well enough, yoi" smirked back the blonde.

„Same goes to you."

We reached a bar and when we stepped inside, the others froze, but only for a moment. After that they went back to their own business, so we could enjoy ourselves. I looked around and two bright colour caught my attention. A red and a blonde head.

„Sis'" whispered Matt to me.

„Holy shit, they are the Kidd pirates!" I whispered back excitedly. Wire and Heat were with them too. „I can't believe! They are here!"

„Be careful, Cat, you know how brutal they are" patted my head Matt and went to the others.

I stood there for another minute, but then shook my head and went to the counter.

„What do you want, girly?" barked at me the bartender.

„A beer."

„Beer? Are you sure? You might want a little milk or water" at this statement the noise turned down a little. Great. Attention.

„Listen. There are a lot of things what I can use to kill or torture you, though I don't even need a thing to do it" I hissed at him and I felt my pointed ears, tails, claws and fangs came out, my vision sharpened. „Give me that damn beer or you will be like me. The only difference you won't have your other eye" I didn't like when strangers pushed my buttons.

He might see something in my eye, because I immediately got my beer.

„Thank you for the kind service" I snapped at him and sat down.

„See? You hiss them away, yoi" chuckled Marco.

„And you still chirp them away" I laughed.

„I think you got some curious men" nodded at the Kidd pirates' way Thatch.

„I am with you guys~" cooed at them.

„You are so cute!" squeaked the 4th commander, while Marco facepalmed at his nakama's childishness.

* * *

I have to say that night wasn't like the others. The pirates were happy and loud of course, but they acted normal and didn't cause problem. We were joking, drinking and listening stories. It felt nice, being a part of them. However during the time I noticed something. There was a woman in the bar, sitting alone. Her long, straight hair reached her butt, her eyes were like coals, her lips had the colour of red, her skin was like porcelain. I had to admit, she was beautiful and she repeatedly glanced at Marco. I saw he noticed this as well and didn't try to look away from her gaze. After a time he silently stood up and went to her. She giggled and clung to him; he didn't need anything more and they went upstairs to get a room. My heart sunk at the image. I knew he was a pirate, he was a free man and everything, but it slightly broke my heart. I caught my brothers' eyes as they looked at me with sadness, but I didn't want it. As I was standing up, Thatch spoke.

„Oh, I almost forget to say, you three will be placed in the divisions tomorrow!"

„Great!" smiled Lucas, but his attention turned to me again.

„When?" was the only thing I asked.

„Uhm… I think 10 in the morning."

„Thanks. I'll go back to the ship" I said to them and didn't wait for an answer.

The night was calm, silent and the temperature was pleasant. I stopped in my track when I gazed up at the stars. That was the other thing I loved about that world. The night sky; I could see the stars from almost everywhere and I often lost myself in them. Suddenly I heard some noise and turned around.

„Come out" I yelled at whoever was it. To my great surprise it was none other than Killer himself. „Uhm…Can I help you?"

„That's not exactly the first thing that people say to me" God, his voice was deep and sexy.

„Sorry, should I scream or beg for my life? „ I chuckled and I felt that he was amused.

„Yeah, I used to it more."

„Holy shit, you just shoot a joke!" I gaped at him and laughed a little.

„What's your name?"

„I am Cathleen Wild, but you can call me just Cat."

„Fit with your tail and ears."

„Yeah…"

„You don't sound like you like the thought" I stated.

„Well, my brothers tricked me to eat the Devil Fruit, so you are right. But I think I started to like it, though" I answered honestly.

„You are a part of the Whitebeard pirates."

„And you are the first mate of the Kidd pirates."

„We are in the opposite crew."

„Yeah. So are you going to escort me back to the Moby Dick or what?" I smiled at him which caught him off the guard.

„We should fight, not speak."

„We are pirates. We do whatever we want. If you won't escort me back, then bye" I begun to walk away, but I heard his footsteps.

„How did you get that scar?"

„Whoa, straight in the middle, eh? Well, that happened before I eat the fruit. A wolf thought me as his lunch, but Marco saved me from it. Like you see its claw made me blind, but fortunately the orb didn't flow out, so I guess I am lucky."

„You don't seem so shaken up by it."

„I am not the only one who is half blind. I have my limbs, one eye and I am healthy. It's more than enough for me."

He was silent for a little, but then again we speak about Killer. The silence wasn't awkward, it was great, like we were communicating though we didn't speak.

„You don't sound like a pirate" he muttered.

„Should I be offended or get it as a compliment?" I tilted my head.

„Both. You are confusing."

„Please, I am a woman. I was _born_ to be confusing" I giggled. „And hey! We only talk about what? 10 minutes far?" at that we reached the Moby Dick and stopped.

„You are right. Meet me tomorrow" it sounded like a command, but why not? It wasn't like I have someone and Killer seemed to a good friend.

„Hm…okay, but promise me you don't do this because you want to kill me or kidnap."

„You have to figure it out" this time he tilted his head and I swear he was smirking.

„Fine. At 10 I'll be placed in a division, but after I am free."

„I'll be here, 'night" and with that he walked away.

„Wow, that was interesting" I muttered.

* * *

In the next morning I ate with my brothers. Marco eventually came back and got some pat on his shoulder. Men.

„You okay sis'" asked Matt worriedly.

„Yes" I nodded at him.

„So are you guys ready for the event?" hugged me Ace from behind as he snatched some food from me.

„Oh, we need to go already? Great!" yelled Lucas excitedly and bolted through the door.

„I am curious which divisions will be placed…" murmured Matt and I agreed with him.

The crew stood on the deck and we were in front of Whithebeard.

„So, you three will be placed into divisions. Let's get through this" he said. „Lucas, you will be in the 12th division, your commander is Haruta.

Oh my God! He wanted to ship them together too? I'll so pull advance from it!

„Matt, you will be in the 16th division" he is good with the pistols, so he will be in good hands. „And Cat, you will be in the-" I'll so pull a lot of pranks with Thatch as my commander. „…1st division."

„YAY! Thatch we will- wait. WHAT?"

„1st division, daughter" repeated it Pops, grinning like a maniac.

I stood there shocked. The 1st? Why? I wasn't that powerful! I could be in another! I didn't want it! Not after yesterday. Marco was playing with me and I wasn't a toy of his, clearly.

„Welcome in the division!" yelled my team mates to me, while Marco was walking toward me.

„Cat, welcome, yoi."

„Commander" I bowed, what shocked everyone.

„Cat-chan?" asked Thatch confused.

„Sorry, Thatch, I thought we would pull a lot of pranks" I pouted.

„You-" begun Marco, but someone cut his speech through.

„Someone is here! I think he is the Kidd pirates' first mate!" yelled to us.

„Oh, Killer? You are here already?" I asked as I run to the railing.

„I told you I'll be here, didn't I? Are you finished?"

„Are we finished?" I turned back to the pirates.

„Why?" asked Ace still shocked.

„Because Killer here to pick me up, geez!" I sighed.

„Gurararara! Yes, we are!" laughed Whitebeard.

„Thanks Pops!" I smiled at him. „Later!" I waved and jumped down to Killer.

„Can we go?" he asked.

„Sure!"

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

„She just…she just has a date with KILLER?" screamed Lucas.

„It seems" nodded Thatch.

„But when they spoke?"

„I saw he went after Cat when she left the bar yesterday" answered Haruta.

„Why didn't you tell us?" asked Matt.

„She is a grown up woman, she has her life. If she wants to let him in her life, why not? It's not like she belongs to someone" and she shot an angry look at Marco, who stood there confused.

„Right, but what's with the 'commander' suddenly? She was so cold with that only word" said Ace.

„Whatever caused it, make it up Marco" commanded Haruta.

„I didn't do anything, yoi."

„It doesn't look like it."

* * *

**Thanks to Transformers'BABY for following the story and for favoring both the story and me ^^**

**Review answers:**

**Transformers' BABY: Here is the new chapter ^^ I hope you liked it :)  
**

**missNOBODYa. : If everything go alright, I'll watch it tomorrow, so CAPTAIN AMERCIA! :D (though I'd like to see Loki in it XD)  
**


	14. Date and a little about the past

**Hy guys! I upload another chapter :D My microbiology exam went very well, I got the highest grade :D **

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter :)**

**Warning: Not correct english sentences!**

* * *

You would think Killer was silent while we were walking, but no. I mean sure, he didn't talk that much, but he wasn't silent either. We were walking around the town, not exactly looking after a destination.

„So, the 1st division?"

„Don't even mention it" I growled. „I would like it more if I'd be placed in the 4th or second. Or every else, just not in the first."

„Why?"

„It's my secret~" I grinned and he didn't mention it anymore. „Please, don't get me wrong, but you know I didn't imagine this meeting like this."

„You excepted blood, fire and scream?"

„Well, yeah."

„I can always do that" again, that little tone change which let me know he was smirking.

„Don't" I laughed and something caught my eye. „Oh my God! They are so cute!" I ran over to a shop-window where a huge amount of baby Den-Den Mushis were.

„The snails? You didn't see it yet?" asked Killer.

„No, but they are so adorable! Look at that little boy!" I pointed at a little snail, which had purple body and orange shell and he was looking at me.

There were so many and all of them was cute. I was clinging onto the window like it was my last chance to survive. I heard that Killer chuckled, which was quite the sound. I tore my attention from the snails to him and his mask was in my direction.

„We go inside" that command voice. He was so different from what I saw in the anime. I knew he was clever and a little cocky, but I could never imagine him in a situation like that. I nodded and silently followed him.

„Good e- oh" said the salesman as he looked up. „C-can I help you?"

„We want to see those baby Mushis closer" pointed Killer at the aquarium.

„O-of c-course" man, he was so afraid, he practically shook. „Th-they a-are normal Den-Den Mushis, but they are young. If you b-buy one, you'll get a real baby mushi for extra" he whispered hurriedly.

While Killer was enjoying his torture with the seller, I crouched down to the aquarium and watched the snails. They looked funny, some of them were extreme with its pink pointed, green shell. One got my attention: his body was a beautiful blue colour and the shell was pointed, like my fur in my bengal cat form. He looked a little strange, but kept his eyes on me.

„You found one?" dragged out from my maze Killer's voice.

„More likely he found me" I pointed at the Mushi and Killer snatched him.

„We want this one" he said to the seller and I looked at him like he was crazy.

„Killer what the hell are you doing?"

„Obviously you get a snail. Are you mentally ill?"

„But-"

„I suggest not to fight with that" he said calmly, but his voice slightly turned a little… darker maybe?

I stayed silent and watched as he got the baby mushi like the seller told us. He wrote down the number of my new snail and handed over Killer, who handed them to me. The baby immediately fell asleep knowing he had an owner. The bigger mushi looked at me until I put it in its box to carry him to the ship.

„I-I…thank you, Killer" I smiled at him wholeheartedly.

„Welcome" he nodded awkwardly.

„Where do you want to go?" I asked him.

„Drinking?"

„Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

„She is really dating with Killer" said amused Haruta. „Good catch" she giggled.

„Hey!" growled Lucas.

„Why is she dating with him? Until now, she was totally all over…" murmured Matt, but cut down the end.

„All over who, yoi?" asked Marco.

„Sorry, commander. It's classified" smirked the brother.

„Look! They are going in the bar!" pointed Thatch at them.

„I'll buy the drinks, since you got me the snails and I don't want to hear any resistance" declared Cat.

„You are still confusing" said Killer.

„I am still a woman" chuckled the girl. After that, Killer grabbed her and tossed her to the nearest wall, Cat's hands above her hand, unable to run.

„You said that yesterday as well. I have the chance to rape you right here, right now, because you are a woman. Why do you think I won't do it?"

Before the Whitebeard pirates had the chance to move, they heard Cat's laugh.

„So, you always ask out the girls, buy them something then rape them in the middle of the street? Wow, Killer, you are the ladies man!" she tried to contain her laughter, but clearly failed. „Sorry, sorry, okay,so you want to make this serious, then I don't want you to leave the island disappointed" hissed the girl and in an instant her ears, tail, claws appeared, her eye turned into a yellow cat eye.

She bit Killer's arm causing to release her and jump on him. Now she was on a top of him and his hands pinned down by her claws.

„Why are you holding back? You are stronger than me, you can easily throw me about 10 meters far."

„I might like the position" said Killer.

„They are going to have sex in the middle of the street?" gasped Ace.

„He turn my little sister into a shameless woman!" cried Lucas into Haruta's shoulder, while the commander patted him on the head.

Marco stood there frozen. He didn't understand what was the feeling in his stomach, while Cat was sitting on that first mate. It made his blood boil and wanted to tear his head off. He thought back when she said „_Commander_"; Ace was right, she sounded distant and he didn't know the reason.

„Now, we will drink or what?" Cat's voice snapped him out from his daze.

„You are not only confusing, but crazy as well" sighed Killer and with that he stood up, tossed Cat over his shoulder and walked into the bar.

„You jerk! Put me down! Are you hearing me? Don't act like you don't hear me! I'll tear off from your head that damn helmet!" screamed Cat while she was struggling in the first mate's hold.

„They look so cute!" squealed Haruta.

„No, they don't, yoi" growled Marco.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

„Well, Killer, I have to say, that I enjoyed the day" I said to him when we were walking back to the Moby Dock.

„Yes, it wasn't so bad."

Honestly…is there something that causes a man to tell what's on his mind? No, I know there isn't.

„I begin to understand the reason why you don't have girlfriend…" I muttered.

„Here, take this" he gave me a piece of paper and I saw on it some number.

„Is this…?"

„I have yours, so if you want to talk call me. I'll call you if I'll have the time."

„Don't let Kidd drive you into craziness" I giggled and he sighed.

„That warning is a little too late."

„At least I try" I chuckled. „So, you guys are leaving?"

„Yes, we need to go, after all there are people who'll be afraid of me, not like you."

„Sorry I am not scared of you. Next time, I'll try to greet you with a horrified scream."

„You better be" he chuckled as well. „Farewell, Cathleen" said Killer and walked away. „Don't let someone rape you!"

„Relax, I won't go screaming around: „Rape me!" with that I climbed back on the ship and instantly I gulped.

There were 2 brothers of mine with a black aura. Uh-oh.

„Hello,my dearest brothers! How are you today?" I asked nervously and when they didn't answer I run away screaming. „Pops! Matt and Lucas want to hurt me!" I hugged his leg. I mean…I tried to hug his leg.

„Gurarara! They are just worried about you, daughter. After all, you were with someone from another crew" laughed at me.

„But he was nice!"

„Really? When he wanted to rape you?" screamed Thatch suddenly.

„Wanted to…Were you spying on me?" I asked angrily.

„Thatch" growled Ace.

„You too?"

„Me three!" grinned Haruta happily.

„You are forgiven" I smiled at her.

„Yay!"

„I want an explanation why one of my division's members spent the day with someone from an enemy's crew, yoi?" he walked up to us.

Great, I needed him so much there. I turned around to face him and bowed again.

„I am sorry, commander. I should ask you, but the captain said that we were done, so I assumed there wasn't anything what I should do, so I went with Killer."

„That's not what I meant, yoi."

„Yesterday after I left the bar, Killer came after me and we talked a little. When he escorted me back, he asked to meet with him today and I agreed" I explained to him.

„After he tried to rape you, you still spent your time with him, yoi."

_„__He was spying on me too?! Why?"_ I thought.

„If he wanted to rape me, he'd already do that yesterday when there were only the two of us" I answered.

„Why are you protecting him?"

„Why do you care?"

„You are my nakama, of course I care, yoi."

„Nakama, huh?" I muttered. „Very well, then. Next time, if I go somewhere with someone, without you guys, it means that I want to be alone with that someone, so I'd appreciate if you don't stalk on me. I have my own life, which only belong to me. At least respect that" I said and went to my room.

As I stepped inside a huge amount of white fluff run into my room as well.

„Hey, Stefan!" I smiled at him and scratched his ear, while he was nuzzling into my leg. „I don't want to hurt their feelings, just…it's so painful to be near him when he look like me as a sister. But it doesn't matter. I've been rejected many times before, it's not like there is a difference this time. Honestly, he turned me down before the confess, so it might be a good thing I won't need to embarrass myself" I chuckled sadly. „One more thing which cause me pain doesn't matter beside the many other, right?"

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

„Marco" called after the commander Matt, beside him was a rather serious Lucas.

„Yes?"

„Can we talk a little?"

„Of course, yoi" nodded the blonde and when they went into the mess hall, there was Haruta, Thatch and Ace.

„You came as well, good" nodded Matt.

„What's the matter?" asked Haruta worriedly.

„We would like to speak about Cat" spoke up Lucas.

„She didn't want to hurt any of you guys, but there are some things that you have to understand about her" said Matt, with that the pirates exchanged glances. „She is a good girl and we don't say this because she is our sister. Honestly, we are rather confused sometimes when it comes to her."

„Why? You are her brothers" frowned Ace.

„Well…We weren't the 'good big brothers' for her. We had a rough family and I mean it. Our father was an alcoholic, but he loved us, that's a fact. Our mother loved us as well, but there wasn't a single day that she didn't bring up at least one thing that we didn't do correct in our life. She always said we won't success anything in our life and we are useless. Our father left us and came back again. It was a vicious circle and we left Cat in it for about 3 years."

„What? How could you do that? She is your sister! You have to do anything for her!" Ace nearly shouted this.

„Because of our upbringing we were like our last name: wild. We got into many fights, caused troubles, hurt the one's we loved. But there was something, more like someone who changed us a little: Cat. She was so sweet and kind. She smiled at everyone, talked to everyone, though at home, alone in her room she was always crying but the next morning she greeted us with her bright smile" Lucas' voice trembled, the memories came back.

„After a rude fight with our parents we packed our things with Lucas and left the house. I won't forget Cat's screaming and crying not to leave her. She grabbed our shirts but we yanked away from her. We were so angry at our parents that we didn't care" continued Matt. „I can say that was our life's biggest mistake. I don't know what exactly happened in those 3 years, but one thing is sure: Cat's earlier bright, beautiful smile, her warm personality disappeared. What I see in her eye now is the insecurity, fear, mistrust and sadness. We returned 2 years ago and we only saw her real smile 2 or 3 times, I guess. She tries to keep distance though she makes friends, but they aren't really friends. She doesn't drink that much because our father and she act rough to keep away everyone, however she easily gets hurt emotionally. That 3 years broke her, I know and if someone gets close to her and broke her again, she won't recover, I just know" with that, Matt sat down and buried his face in his hands.

The mess hall filled with a heavy silence, everyone tried to conceive what the twins just old to them. Haruta was wiping away her tears, Ace tried not to punch the brothers, Thatch wanted to hug Cat and Marco…Well in his mind clicked some things what she didn't understand in Cat.

He stood up and went to her room. After knocking he didn't hear a word so he slowly opened the door and smiled a little. Cat laid on her bed, using Stefan as a pillow. When he stepped into the room, the dog's head shot up, ready to growl but when he saw it was just Marco, he calmed down. The blonde noticed her tears strained cheeks, her curled up position. He sat down on the bed and stroked her face gently, but her eyes immediately opened and yanked away from his touch.

„Shhh, it's just me, yoi" tried to calm her down.

„What are you doing here?" asked the brown haired girl.

„I wanted to apologize if I hurt you, yoi."

„Whoa, there commander" smirked Cat.

„That's enough. Don't try to hide behind your sarcasm" commanded Marco and Cat's body stiffened.

„I don't know what are you talking about" mumbled the girl.

„You know very well. We are your friends, don't try to push away us, because we'll come back and try again until you accept us, yoi. You are sticking with us, so let us know you. We won't hurt you in any way, yoi" he watched as Cat stared at him.

She looked so vulnerable, so fragile.

„It's not that easy you know? It's hard for me and I need time. Not so much, just a little" she whispered.

„Don't worry, you get it, yoi. Can we begin afresh?" offered Marco but Cat didn't answer, at least not verbally. She climbed on his lap and hugged him tight.

„I am sorry. I didn't want to be a burden, I am sorry, please don't be mad at me" she said and his hands closed around her feminine body.

„You are not a burden, yoi. You are our friend and we look after you" he murmured into her hair. She nodded but didn't let him go and he didn't want to end the hug either.

Soothingly he drew small circles on her back, but after a while he noticed her even breathing. When he looked down he found Cat asleep.

„I've never met a woman like you before, yoi" he kissed her hair and leant on the wall to let her sleep and after awhile, he was sleeping as well.

* * *

**Wow! It's a long chapter o.o**

**So, we know something about Cat's past. I it in it because it's similar to my own. Yeah, I got it from that. The end turned to be a little sad and serious, but there must be something like that and Marco saved the day. Also, I can imagine Killer to be like that on a date :D **

**Yesterday I watched the Captain America 2. I was alone, but I didn't care :D My father was too tired because of work, but I enjoyed it so much :D I wanted to see it with my friends, but since I am at home, I couldn't. But it was cheaper, so yay :D**

**Thanks to tururur, imaginary addict and ShikaTemaXX for following and favoring the story ^^**

**Review answers:**

**missNOBODYa. :**** Yes! I saw the 'after' part! I want a scepter like that!  
**

**Transformers' BABY****: I hope you'll like this chapter as well and thank you for the review ^^  
**

**Greawenn: Yeah, he was a dick, but he made it up in this chapter :D And later there will be more Killer and I do a little spoiler, there will be Law as well, but only the later chapters. He will get a huge act in the story :D I don't know why, but I am attracted to who have a deep and sexy voice. It just sends shiver down my spine :D Thank you for your support, I did the exam well, though I was very nervous :3**


	15. Getting into a 'chick-fight'

**I finished this week. Exams every day though the semester still going on but today is my last day. Yay! :D **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ^^**

**Warning: Not correct English sentences and a lot of cursing!**

* * *

„Try to focus on your wings, yoi" told me Marco.

Currently we were on the desk and we were trying to practice with my Devil Fruit's powers. I wanted to call out only my wings in my human form, but it was so hard.

„If you be able to call out the ears, tail, etc., then you should be able to call the wings too, yoi."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my back; I imagined the feeling of the air kiss my skin, the wind blows my hair…

„What's with the creepy smile, sis?" asked Lucas and broke my thoughts.

„You jerk just unbalanced my focus on the wings!" I screamed at him.

„Whoa, relax!" moved back my brother.

„She is practicing about 2 hours long, so I think she is a little irritated" chuckled my blonde commander.

„Really Marco? I wouldn't think" answered Lucas sarcastically.

„I think we should finish it for today. Tomorrow we will try again, yoi" said Marco to me.

„But… you always do it like it's nothing" I pouted.

„You only have your powers about how long? 2 months?"

„I don't care! I want to control it fully and I want it right now!" yeah, I wasn't nice when something didn't go well.

„And your dominant side came alive" grinned Matt.

„Your problem?" I frowned at him.

„Whoa, Cat-chan that's a dangerous look you have" walked up Thatch.

„Sorry, sorry, I didn't sleep last night" I rubbed my eye.

„You talked with Killer again?" chirped Haruta.

„Wha-? N-no" I denied.

„Your blush tell us something else" teased me Lucas.

„So what if I talked with him? He is my friend, I have every right to talk to him."

„A friend?"

„Yes. We talked about it…"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_„__Puru puru puru~" ringed my snail._

_„__Hello, Killer!"_

_„__Cathleen" greeted the blonde man._

_„__How's your trip?" I asked him yawning._

_„__We just executed a village, so it's going very well."_

_„__I swear, beside you there is only a few people who can say this so easily" I laughed._

_„__Oi! You are speaking with your bitch again?" that was Kidd._

_„__I am not his bitch Kidd" I growled._

_„__Shut up wench! I wasn't speaking to you!"_

_„__Oh yeah, okay then. Killer, did you know that your captain is a self-centered bastard, with a big stick in his ass? And I would suggest you a great shop in an island! They have a lot of nail polish and rouge as well. I think purple and brown would look good on you."_

_„__Why you little…"_

_„__Enough!" that was Killer. I think he got tired of our childish antics. „Kidd, she isn't my bitch, girlfriend, wench or anything like that. She is just a woman, who has her brain in place and I can speak with her, what means she is vary from you."_

_„__Thank you Killer!" I said blithely._

_„__And you, Cathleen. Once again speak with Kidd like that, I'll kill you" that dark voice again._

_„__Okay, sorry Killer" I pouted. „But Kidd was the one who started!"_

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

„So, you're just friends?" asked Thatch.

„Yeah, he is my talking-buddy" I nodded. „Though, it's fun to mess with Kidd through the Den Den Mushi" I grinned.

„All of everyone, you choose a slightly psychopath pirate to talk? He was right, you are crazy" said Lucas.

„He isn't psychopath" I defended him.

„They are killing innocent people and tortured them" declared Matt.

„Well… maybe a little?" chuckled.

„Girl, you are something" grinned Thatch.

„Come on, we are going into the village to eat something, yoi" motioned Marco to follow him and all of us went after him, though I changed into my Bengal cat form, because it was warmer. After all, we travelled around winter islands. I run after Marco, climbed up on his clothes and curled around his neck. He radiated warm and not hot air like Ace. I tried to curl around his neck as well, but it was too hot, so I decided to stay at Marco.

After our encounter, my attitude changed a little. I opened up to them and they greeted me happily. They were my family and I wanted to protect them at any cost. I got close to Marco as well. The new start helped a lot and I was grateful for it. He treated me calmly, but when I needed, he said some harsh word and immediately I went back to myself. He didn't mind me to curl up around him, so I didn't stop it. My brothers told me we looked like a couple, but I just laughed. It hurt me a little that we were just 'siblings' but I accepted it and that was the right thing to do.

„That's not fair! Marco has a living-scarf! I want one too!" pouted Thatch.

„Get your own, yoi" smirked the blonde. „ I even get a little massage."

„Massage? What are you-" I begun, but he went to scratch me under my chin. „_Purr~"_

„Is she seriously purrs?" gaped everyone at me, but I was too busy to enjoy Marco's attention.

„Oh, it's so good~" I sighed happily, my tail flailed happily.

„See? I told you, yoi."

„You traitor" muttered Thatch.

„Don't… argue… Marco, stop this~!" I whined a little, but didn't do anything to actually stop him.

„Sis' don't let me tell you how this just sounded" laughed Matt with that I snapped out from the heaven and I jumped over to Thatch, who greeted me happily.

„I have a living-scarf too!" yelled the 4th commander.

„You just had to say that, yoi" sighed Marco, while I was burying my face in Thatch's scarf to cover my embarrassment, though cats don't blush.

We continued our way to a place to eat and we ended up in a rather elegant restaurant.

„We always come here when we are on the island, so we thought you might enjoy it too" smiled at us Haruta and when we stepped inside I just stared. The waiters and waitresses were all wearing traditional Japanese clothes.

„That's so awesome" I whispered.

„You should change back sis'" suggested Matt and I did it though I was cold in my human form.

„Commanders!" greeted them a deep voice. The man was at the same height as Marco, but he had a goatee and mustache and he had his hair pulled backwards, his skin was tanned. His eyes were green and I guessed he was in his 30's.

„Koji! It's good to see you again!" said Thatch happily, while we 3 just stood there awkwardly.

„And who are those 3?" looked at us Koji.

„They are our new members: Cathleen Wild, Matthew Wild and Lucas Wild" introduced us Haruta.

„Hello Mr. Koji, it's nice to meet you. You can call me just Cat" I smiled at him.

„The pleasure is all mine and please, call me Koji. If you don't mind, I'll call you Cathleen; I rather like its sound " he kissed the top of my hand and I just stared at him.

„Uhm… thank you?"

„Koji can you give us a table, yoi?" interrupted Marco with a little annoyance in his voice.

„Of course, please follow me" nodded Koji and brought us to a huge table where we could sit comfortably.

„So what are you, a beautiful woman doing in a pirate crew?" Koji turned to me.

„Excuse me, Koji. I know we only met a few minutes ago, but please stop this behavior. I am not a whore, nor a woman who could you easily get laid. I am not beautiful either, so stop with the sweet talk and handle me like the others. I am sure you'll get a woman, but not me. Are we clear?" I asked irritably and the pirates burst out laughing.

„I can't believe a woman, beside Haruta turned you down!" hit the table repeatedly Thatch.

„Dude, you got burned too by Cat!" grinned Ace.

„You should know by now, that the woman in our crew not like the others, yoi" chuckled Marco.

Koji looked at me shocked, but he recovered fast and a genuine smile came up on his face.

„It's good to see there are still women, who don't fall into the sweet-talk" smiled the owner. „You choose well" he looked at Marco, who shot a glance at him. „For my rudeness, please accept this dish as a gift."

„Nice, Cat" grinned Ace.

„Don't eat him out from his money" warned him Haruta.

„Sure, sure…"

I giggled quietly and waited patiently for the food while I was scanning the crowd. There were a lot of people who sat and enjoyed their meal. There were men and women as well, but there were also couples and I watched them slightly jealous.

„Are you lonely?" nudged my side Haruta.

„With you guys? Are you kidding?"

„I take it as a compliment" said the woman.

We talked and the air was light around us. We teased each other and let out hearty laughs.

„Hey, Cat… those girls are checking out the boys" whispered Haruta to me.

I looked at a group of girls whose were around my age, but it was hard to tell because of the make-up. They were giggling and whispering while shot glances at the boys. Honestly, I was friendly with the people most of the time, but these kind of antics just killed me. I tried to ignore them, but the giggling just pissed me off, while one of them came to our table.

„Hy boys~! I was wondering if you are pirates?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

„Yes, we are, yoi" answered Marco uncaring.

„That's so great! Would you like to spend some time with us?"

Okay, that was enough for me.

„Why aren't you show up a table with: 'I am a whore! I'll sleep with you free!'" I asked sarcastically.

„I didn't ask you, you ugly monster" snapped at me the girl and the boy's body tensed.

„Neither do I ask you to come here. So I would appreciate if you go back to the other chicks" I hissed at her.

„How dare you little bitch! Are they yours or what?"

„Well, two of them are my brothers, the others are my friends and I think they deserve better than some wear away holes" at that the restaurant became silent and everyone watched our verbal fight, but I was too pissed off to care.

„Why you are a virgin? I think you are, because nobody would like to have sex with you" screamed the girl.

„This is the best what you have? Girl, I am not a virgin. I let you know, that there were a few men, who slept with me. And neither of them were dissatisfied… more likely they didn't want to get out of the bed. And yourself? I bet you slept with hundreds of men. Go somewhere else to fill yourself, because you won't get neither of them, was I clear, bitch?" I growled, my fangs came out and I was ready to attack her.

„Make me!"

That was all I need. I jumped from my seat and tackled her to the ground. She tried to claw me, but I grabbed her neck, while with the other hand I was gripping her hair. She screamed and she was kicking but there was no use. Fortunately, I was sane enough not to hurt her seriously, just to teach her a lesson, but suddenly I was picked up by my waist and she as well.

„That's enough, yoi" chuckled an amused Marco.

„Let go of me! I will make her bald!" I screamed, while Koji was holding the other female.

„You freak! You ruined me!"

„If I am a freak then what are you, you whore?"

„Cat, enough" that was the voice what I knew so well. It was Marco's command voice and I instantly went limp.

„Okay" I murmured.

„So you are his bitch, huh?" asked the girl sarcastically and before I could answer my brothers, Ace and Thatch were around her.

„Want to say that again?" they asked, their voices threatening.

„I think I'll go back with Cat, yoi. I'll see you later, Koji" bid to the owner.

„I am sorry, Koji" I said, my head hung down.

„Okay and don't worry dear Cathleen, I enjoyed this little fight" grinned the man and he walked out of the restaurant.

„You can put me down" I said to Marco, but he only changed my position to bridal style and my face immediately turned red.

„Nah, you'll run back to kill her, yoi" he laughed.

„Sorry I ruined your precious night" I said in a sarcastic tone.

„Who said you ruined my night?" he whispered in my ear, making me shudder.

„I thought you like the 'free nights.'"

He stopped and looked down at me. It was a rude comment from me, but I couldn't help. I noticed he begun to move again, faster than before. We reached the ship and went into my room. I wanted to ask something, but he dropped me on the bed, climbing above me.

„'Free nights', yoi? I am a pirate, of course I get these kind of offers, but I don't take all of them, just if I am really frustrated" he said.

„And you are telling me this…?"

„Recently I got really frustrated" he murmured into my neck and I shivered. His tone was deeper than usual and one of his hands… was it under my shirt?

„Y-your hand" I grabbed it and tried to shove it away, but of course he was stronger than me.

„I am really curious about your technique, yoi."

„What?"

„They didn't want to get up from the bed?" God… I just had to say that at the restaurant.

„W-well, you see…"

„Mhmmm… I am seeing right now, not to mention the feeling, yoi" his hand were smoothing my side and I gasped.

Was he drunk? He was sure messing with me, but it wasn't innocent, not that I was one.

„You act so brave in front of the others, but when there are the two of us, you are just so shy…"

„And you are a wanton sex machine what's the difference?" me and my big mouth.

He chuckled and looked into my eye.

„You are quite something, yoi" he said amused. „Why were you so protective?"

„Seriously? You wanted to have sex with her? I won't stop you, you can go. The door is right there" I pointed at it.

He sat up and brushed his hair with his hand.

„You always make me out of my character, yoi" he muttered and now I was the one who chuckled.

„Mission clear" I bumped my fist and we laughed a little. „I was protective, because… huh… I was protective because you guys are important to me. I think the cat side of my powers is burnt into me"I thought out loud.

„Maybe you are right, yoi" he stood up and went to the door. „Just to let you know, I am the only one who can make you purr."

„You pervert commander!"

* * *

**Thanks to black medusia and Travellingfirefist for following and/or favoring the story ^^**

**Review answers:**

**black medusia: I am sorry for made you cry, but I am glad that I could present those feelings. It's sad, I know, but there are a lot of people out in the world who suffer because of this and I know personally, so they have all of my respect that they can live like that :) I am hoping you enjoyed this chapter as well ^J^  
**

**'guest:Omg i can't wait till law shows up lol i can only imagine what will happen since law is really handsome' I guess you are Greawenn but I am not sure ^^" : Yes, he will have a big role in the story. I already planned those chapters and I can't wait to write them :D**

**Transformers' BABY: I am really happy you enjoyed it :) There will be moments and feelings like that, because that was only a little part from Cat's past.  
**

**xxXxx: I am not sure that 'Wew...' was a good or a bad wew *chuckling* if it's a good I am happy, if it's not, I am trying to improve :)  
**


End file.
